The Pink Love Letter
by loafbread
Summary: Marceline along with her gang, are the most famous dudes in her school. but, one day, she received a Pink Love Letter. Could it be? BUBBLINE. : and a random Vocaloid Crossover don't worry, BUBBLINE WILL PREVAIL!
1. The Pink Love Letter

** OH HEY GUYS. IT'S MA' SECOND FANFIC. AND NO, THEY'RE NOT IN OOO ANYMORE. THEY'RE IN A HIGHSCHOOOL. IF YOU DON'T LIKE BUBBLINE, THEN DON'T READ THE WHOLE FIC. AND YOU CAN SUGGEST SOME PAIRINGS. I'LL CUT OFF THE BLABBER AND LET YOU READ. **__

_** IT WAS NIGHTFALL IN THE LAND OF OOO. AND PRINCESS BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM IS NOT DONE WITH HER "DIGGING" ALONG SIDE WITH FINN THE HUMAN AND JAKE THE DOG.**_

_**THEY'RE IN SEARCH FOR SOME OLD ARTIFACT WHERE HIS OLD UNCLE GUMBALL HAVE LEFT FOR THE PRINCESS. **_

_**And then suddenly,**_

"**PRINCESS! PRINCESS! I THINK WE FOUND SOMETHING!" **_**Finn shouted.**_

"**What is it Finn?" The Princess asked.**

"**I think it's a coffin or something, and dude, smells like strawberries." **_**Jake said.**_

"**Coffin? Hey dude, let's call Marceline! Maybe she can tell us about this!" **_**Finn shouted.**_

"**No need Finn. She's not that INTERESTED anyway." **_**The Princess said with a frown.**_

"**Well, If you say so Princess". **_**Finn said.**_

"**Let's carry this out dude" **_**Jake finally said.**_

_**AS THEY CARRIED THE COFFIN THEY FOUND A HUGE CARVINGS ON IT. AND THE LETTERS ARE, "M.L" AND ON THE SIDE, WORDS WERE WRITTEN IN IT. "MARSHALL LEE THE VAMPIRE KING" .**_

"**We should definitely call Marceline" **_**Finn said.**_

"**Yes, you should Finn" **_**The Princess finally agreed.**_

"**Wait here Princess! And oh, don't open that up!" **_**Jake said.**_

"**Be careful boys" **_**The Princess said.**_

_**AND SO THE ADVENTURERS WENT TO THE VAMPIRE QUEEN.**_

_**MEANWHILE AT THE CASTLE.**_

"_**WHO THE HECK IS MARSHALL LEE? SHOULD I OPEN THIS UP?" THE PRINCESS ASKED HER MIND.**_

_**AND THEN SUDDENLY, THE COFFIN OPENS UP ON IT'S OWN. AND A HANDSOME MAN WENT UP AND FLOATED OVER TO THE PRINCESS.**_

"**Wooah. It's been like 23 years. Well, I'm back Candy Peeps." **_**The HANDSOME MAN stated.**_

"**Who- WHO ARE YOU?! " **_**The Princess yelled.**_

"**OH, you must be Gumball's daughter? Are you? Or Are you not? **_**The man smirked.**_

"**I'm her niece, my uncle passed away 20 years ago, you must be Marshall Lee, am I right? **_**The Princess said.**_

" **oh, I see. Yes. I am Marshall Lee, Vampire King, at your service." **_**Marshall grinned.**_

"**How the heck did you know the place of my coffin?" **_**Marshall asked.**_

"**My uncle left the exact place. Well, actually, I didn't really care about the artifact. But deep inside me, there's an urge-" **_**Marshall cut her off with his fingers outside her lips.**_

"**It's me. The urges that you felt. It's me, I'm calling you." **_**Marshall smirked when he noticed that the Princess was blushing.**_

"**Bu-but how?" **_**The Princess asked.**_

_**WHEN SUDDENLY THE ADVENTURERS ARRIVED.**_

_**WITH A LONG HAIRED VAMPIRE WHO CARRIED AN AXE WELL IT LOOKS LIKE A BASS. OR AXE BASS.**_

"**MARSHALL?!" **_**The Vampire yelped.**_

"**Oh hey Marceline! Long time no see" **_**Marshall said while hugging Marceline.**_

"**Woah, are we missing something here?" **_**Finn asked.**_

"**Actually you are." **_**Marceline said. Finally letting herself free from Marshall Lee's arms.**_

"**WELL THEN WHAT IT IS IT?!" **_**Said by the jealous Princess.**_

"**Woah, there's no need to be jealous of something as small as this, m'lady" **_**Marceline smirked.**_

" **I AM NOT. I JUST NEED YOU TO EXPLAIN THINGS IMMEDIATELY THEN GO OUT AND LIVE ON WITH YOUR LIVES!" **_**The Princess yelled, making herself even more, FURIOUS.**_

"**Wheeps. Me and Marceline are JUST cousins, nothing's goin on. And if there is. Hn." **_**Marshall said. Making Marceline blush.**_

"**Oh stop it, Uhh Marshall's right. And I'm still the Vampire Queen, he just pretended to be dead, or more like that, to escape his troubles with Gumball. Right Marshy?" **_**The Queen smirked making Marshall feel embarrassed.**_

"**You knew my uncle?" **_**The Princess asked.**_

"**Uhh yeah we're more like BEST FRIENDS, but our friendship broke when I ruined one of his annual gumball-ball and more like that" **_**Marshall smiled. As he reminisced his "PARTY CRASHIN'".**_

"_**Just like his cousin." The Princess said, making her giggle.**_

"**Oh. So we're totally left out. So we should be goin' this lil' boy has some DATE to go to" **_**Jake said making Finn blush.**_

"**Okay, just don't overdo yourself Finn." **_**The Princess said.**_

"**Oh-Okay Princess. Bye" **_**Finn said still blushing.**_

_**AND SO THE ADVENTURERS WERE OFF. TUNE IN FOR THE CONTINUATION OF THE STORY.**_

_**And then, the show ended, making all say "AAAAAAAAAWWWWE! well that's a butt!".**_

_**Bonnibel Bubblegum along with, Marceline Abadeer, went to grab their lunch in the cafeteria with Finn, Fionna, Flamey(Flame Princess), Jake, Lady¸ Gumball, and of course Marshall Lee.**_

"**Cool Movie Marceline! " **_**The guy with a hoodie said, along with his "ROCK N ROLL SIGN".**_

_**MARCELINE COULD ONLY SMILE. **_

"**It's pretty good that you used our names though." **_**Bubblegum said.**_

"**Well, TALK ABOUT ORIGINALITY! " **_**As another dude, walked passed by them.**_

"**Well, just like he says. Hahaha!" **_**Marceline laughed.**_

_**The girls arrived at the cafeteria and they saw their friends waiting up for them, so they hurriedly went to the huge table.**_

"**MARCELINE! THE MOVIE WAS LIKE OM-MY-GLOB. FLIPPIN' AWE-SOOOOOME!" **_**LSP said as she walk passed the group.**_

"**Woah dude, you're getting popular and even more POPULAR!" **_**Finn exclaimed.**_

"**Woah thanks dude." **_**Marceline smiled.**_

_**Some girls walked passed by them and gave Marceline some papers, more like a LOVE LETTER.**_

"**EVEN GIRLS?! Woah dude" . **_**Marshall Lee who was jealous said.**_

"**You shouldn't be jealous, dude, they're just letters, nothing to be jelly about." **_**Marceline said coolly, Marceline was fond of Love Letters, since she is popular, along with her Friends, Finn, Gumball, and Jake were popular among the Ladies. Not to mention the TEACHERS, even Marshall Lee can seduce them, giving him some straight A's which he found so creepy. And when it comes to men, Lady ,Fionna, Bubblegum, are always there for their throne. When it comes to brains, Bubblegum and Gumball are the right persons, and when it comes to Adventure, Finn and Jake are always there. Ready to help someone out. And Marshall Lee and Marceline, they're always there when it comes to music, love, and well EDUCATION.**_

"**Oh stop it. Marceline, even they're just letters, they're made with love" **_**Lady said.**_

"**Well, should I date one?" **_**Marceline smirked **_

"**YOU DATE WHAT?! AND WHO COULD IT BE?! NO. NO. NO. NO. NO!" **_**Bubblegum shouted, and because of that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her.**_

"**Are you jealous?!" **_**Fionna, and Marshall Lee exclaimed.**_

"**WHAT?!" **_**Then again, everyone was staring at her as she furiously blushed and everyone was continuing their doings, shrugging everything that they have heard from Bubblegum.**_

_**And so the group continued eating. And after that, they went back to their respective classrooms.**_

_**When suddenly, Marshall Lee whispered to Marceline.**_

"**Dude, BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM HAS A THING FOR YOU. AND IT'S HUGE" **_**Marshall said with a serious whisper.**_

"**WAIT WHAT?!" **_**Marceline shouted. And made Gumball and Bubblegum stare at her, and because of that, she blushed FURIOUSLY.**_

_**And after that, Marshall left as he grabbed Gumball by his head.**_

"_**WOAH, I've never heard Marshall so serious before, and he may be a trickster but he never lies or lied to me. WOAH." Marceline said in her head while approaching to her locker.**_

_**And when suddenly, as she opened her locker, a pile of love letters was piled up in her locker, and one of them caught her attention, the Envelope was wrapped into deep PINK, and some familiar handwritings in it.**_

"_**COULD IT BE?!" Marceline said again in her mind.**_

**TO BE OR NOT TO BE?! TO BE CONTINUUUUUUUUUUUUUED. SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR AND EVERYTHING ELSE. IT'S MY SECOND FANFIC. THE FIRST ONE WAS ALL ABOUT BUBBLEE (BUBBLEGUM AND MARSHALL LEE) AND A CERTAIN PERSON PMed ME TO DO SOME BUBBLINE SO HERE IT IS. I'LL BE UPDATING EVERY WEEK SO PILE UP YOUR SUGGESTIONS! :) AND YEP. IT'S A BUTT-KICKER. OR FLIPPER TEHEEEE. STAY UPDATED. AND THANKYOU.**


	2. Pink Locks

** HEY PEEPS. IT'S ME AGAIN. BUT, I'LL BE UPDATING THE NEW CHAPTER/S OF THE STORY SINCE, BY NEXT MONTH. I'LL BE A LIL' BUSY WITH SOME SPORTS THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO JOIN IN. AND, IT'S A LITTLE BIT WEIRD FOR ME GUYS TO CALL ME DUDE, SINCE I'M A GIRL ACTUALLY. BUT I'M COOL WITH THAT SINCE YOU'RE MY READERS . TEHEEEEE.**

**SO HERE IT GOES. **

_Marceline was always the center of attention._

_She never liked It though. But since her friends were like her too. She's been dealing with it._

_Every day, she can or will receive a LOT of letters about love, being awesome, and more. _

_But __**THAT PINK ENVELOPE **__caught her attention. She never intended to read it. But when Marshall said that Bonnibel Bubblegum has a __**THING**__ for her. She can't just believe it. Bonnibel never talked about love, or being inlove of someone. But Bonnibel's favorite color is __**PINK, **__and the handwritings it really belonged to Bonni. _

_When she arrived home, she changed into her casual clothes and laid down on her bed._

_She pulled the letter from her bag then started reading it._

_Dear Marceline,_

_ I'm so sorry for being so stupid.I can't tell my real feelings to you in personal, because, it would affect my image. I just want you to know that, __**I LOVE YOU. You're my first love. You really are. You made my world round. You made everything rotate. You're in my thoughts. Marceline Abadeer, I'm not asking you to like me too. But, if you can. Please do. And if you want to accept my feelings, please see me after school in the Park. And please bring this letter.**_

_** PINK LOCKS.**_

"_**WHO THE HELL IS PINK LOCKS?" **__Marceline and Marshall said in unison._

"_WHAAA! MARSHALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Marceline yelled._

"_Chill sis, I'm your brother remember?" Marshall smirked._

"_I do not recall myself having a brother named Marshall Lee" Marceline playfully said._

"_Oh, you do not? Then how about this." Marshall Lee smirked . as he went down to her sister's bed, tickling her._

_Minutes passed. And after the "GREAT TICKLING"_

"_So who's your guess?" Marshall asked._

"_About what?" Marceline said._

" _About the letter" Marshall said._

"_Oh that. I don't know." Marceline said._

"_Oh, could it be Bubblegum? She has a __**THING **__for you right?" Marshall asked._

"_errr- I still don't know. Wait, how did you know about the __**thing?" **__Marceline asked._

" _I'm just observing her actions. " Marshall said._

" _And what __**KIND **__of actions are you observing from her?" Marceline smirked._

"_WHAT?! EW NO. IM NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON *BLUSHING* .. well, she steals glances from you, she blushes when you say something to her. And well, I have read her diary, well, half of it. And because of that, I have been beated by Gumball. Dude, he made me eat some __**STINKIN' RAISINS. It really sucked." **__Marshall said. With a engrossed face, making Marceline laugh._

" _well, I guess it sucks to be you. And oh, what should I do about the letter? Marceline asked._

" _hmmmm. You should go to the park" Marshall said._

"_But what if it's not Bonni?" Marceline asked._

"_Then I guess, __**IT WOULD SUCK TO BE YOU! HAHAHA" **__Marshall laughed. Making Marceline punched him._

"_Stop it." Marceline hissed._

"_Well, if it's not her. Then I guess you should suffer the consequences by dating that guy or girl, and then we should observe Bonni's actions." Marshall said._

"_We-ell, okay." Marceline confusedly said._

"_Do you like Bonnibel sis?" Marshall asked._

"_No. actually I don't" Marceline said._

"_Okay then, I think I should go to sleep. Bye, goodnight, __**PINKIE LOCKS" **__Marshall smirked and winked to her sister with a playful smile._

"_HEY!" Marceline yelled._

_ "She never have feelings to anyone, poor Bubblegum, well at least she's happy." Marshall thought._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**NEXT MORNING.**_

_The twins were already in their rooms. Marceline and Marshall sat on each other as they will have their English class._

_Gumball and Bubblegum made their way to their own seats, and they started their class._

_**LUNCH TIME.**_

_Marceline, Bubblegum, Marshall Lee, and Gumball were on their way to cafeteria. _

_And so they arrive to their cafeteria (A/N YEP. IT'S A STUPID SCENARIO) _

_They saw Fionna, and they're friends on the table so, they joined the party._

_Fionna was talking about her adventures with Finn when suddenly,_

_Marshall puts his hands on Fionna's lips, and everyone on the table stared at them. Making Gumball's jaw dropped._

"_Hey Fionna, I wouldn't mind being on any adventures, as long as it's with you, I'm happy and contented whenever I feel your presence. __, __**I LOVE YOU. You're my first love. You really are. You made my world round. You made everything rotate. You're in my thoughts. **__**Please accept my dear feelings." **__Marshall said._

"_wha-what?! What do you mean, Ma-Maarshall?" The tomato like-colored-Fionna asked._

"_STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Gumball yelled. Making the same scene Bubblegum had created yesterday._

"_You jelly gummy-ball?" Marshall smirked._

"_WHAT?!" Gumball yelled._

"_Ohhhh, look who's jealous?" Jake said._

"_hey guys, stop this." Finn said._

"_Yes, you should stop this." Flamey (Flame Princess) said_

"_Is it me? Or the sentences that you used seems so familiar I can't even recognize it." Marceline said to Marshall making group stare at the siblings._

"_You forgot already? It's from the letter. Tss" Marshall said._

"_Oh oh yeah. So Fionna? What's your answer?" Marceline smiled._

"_i-I still -" Fionna said._

" _hey guys, let her have some time to think about things." Lady interrupted._

"_YEAH. More like that" Fionna said. *still blushing"_

"_So let's go back guys, MY MOVIE WILL START!" Marceline said._

"_HEY!" the group said in unison. Making them laugh._

**CONTINUATION OF THE STORY (ABOUT THE MOVIE)**

**MARSHALL LEE, MARCELINE , AND BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM WERE THE ONLY ONES LEFT IN THE CASTLE.**

"_**SO what are your plans?" the Princess asked.**_

"_**My plans? Well, I just live the way I lived before" Marshall said.**_

"_**Well, MY DEAR COUSIN, you can go back to the Nightosphere and continue your ruling" Marceline grinned.**_

"_**AHAHA. But no thanks. I shall go adventuring . so bye." Marshall said.**_

"_**HEY WAIT!" The Vampire Queen yelled but when she went to her cousin's direction, he was nowhere to be found.**_

"_**OH DARN" Marceline frowned.**_

"_**Is that kingdom of yours , really hard to handle?" The Princess asked.**_

"_**Well, kind of" Marceline said.**_

"_**But you're like the queen, everyone follows you!" The Princess exclaimed. Making Marceline giggle.**_

"_**it's not that easy bon." Marceline said.**_

"_**On what way?" The Princess asked.**_

"_**Like this." Marceline said, as she was leaning to the Princess when suddenly.**_

"_**WOAH. WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? I WAS LIKE GONE FOR A MINUTE THEN YOU'RE LIKE THIS?!" Marshall said.**_

"_**YOU! What are you doing?!" Marceline screamed.**_

" _**Chill. I was just getting my A-Bass (axe-bass) so you can continue making out." Marshall smirked.**_

"_**WHAT?!" The Princess said, regaining her composure.**_

" _**You heard me." Marshall said. Floating to the portal.**_

"_**Damn that Marshall." Marceline whispered to herself.**_

_**What would MARCELINE DO TO THE PRINCESS NOW THAT THEY ARE NOW ALONE?! STAY TUNEED!**_

_The show then again ended._

_Making everyone blush and at the same time excited for the next episode._

_And as usual, the actors and actresses were given some HARDCORE compliments from everybody._

_Bubblegum was famous. Well, she still is. But there's that one guy who wanted her. Who's obsess with her. So obsessed he even made Bubblegum as his religion._

_And it was Ash Fundles. He's a rich kid. He's not that handsome, he's obsessed with Bubblegum, he even made everything __**PINK **__just for __**HIS **__princess._

_And that made Bubblegum scared._

_And there's that time, when Ash locked her up in a room, and attemptively, rape her._

_Good thing Marceline and Marshall was there to beat that guy up._

_And that was the time, Bubblegum started the __**THING **__with Marceline._

_And right now she's inlove with Marceline._

_She can't even imagine the day when Marceline gave her, her favorite shirt, so that when Marceline's not there, she can feel protected._

_School's over and Marceline have to go to the park to meet __**PINK LOCKS **__believing it was Bubblegum, Marceline already have her words to say to Bubblegum._

"_I'm sorry Bon, But I just don't feel the same way. And I don't want to ruin our friendship" That's the words she have to say to Bubblegum. But deep inside of her, she she feels, a little spark. Is because she feels the same way too?_

"_Marshall! What are you doing there?!" Gumball yelled to Marshall who was spying his sister._

"_Oh hey Gumball, I was just spying Marceline for her first love." Marshall said, holding a telescope, balancing his self in a tree, still focusing on the view._

"_FIRST LOVE?!" Bubblegum said._

"_Yeah. Oh-waiit. BONNIBEL?!" Marshall yelled. Unbalancing his self and then fell from the tree._

"_Marshall!" Gumball yelled._

"_Marshy? Are you okay?" Bubblegum asked._

_But Marshall Lee was unconscious, making the duo carry Marshall to his place._

_Marceline was shocked to her view._

_She saw a beautiful woman with a pink hair, deep blue sea eyes._

_And then she saw her blushing._

_Marceline was still, STUCK IN THE MOMENT_

"_Marceline." The pretty girl said._

" _who—who are you?" Marceline said, as she was being tongue tied._

" _I'm Luka Megurine of Vocaloid School"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED. **_

_-o-_

_**HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA . I MADE A VOCALOID CROSS-OVER.**_

_**SO DARN COOL. WELL DON'T YOU WORRY GUYS. BUBBLINE WILL BE THE PAIRING TILL THE END. and just to make things clear, I'm not a belieber. HAHAHA**_

_**OOOOOOOPSIE. HAHAHAHAHA! WELL, THAT WILL SERVE AS YOUR SPOILER. ASH WILL BE IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS, ALONG WITH FLINN (FLAME PRINCESS AND FINN) AND OH YEAH, FIOLEE (FIONNA AND MARSHALL LEE) . REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. AND THANKYOU. **_


	3. Stupid Marceline

**A/N-**

Oh hey there my lovely readers! It's me somerandomfics. Yep, it's a pretty weird pen name. but still, I'm so happy that you loved the first and the second chapters. So, the story is focusing in zeee pairing called BUBBLINE (Bubblegum and Marceline) so don't be confused. And there are side pairings too. But I'll be "pairing" them in a different twist or angle. So please do understand. Teheeeee.

HERE WE GO.

XxXxXxXxX

"_Ugh! This place is a mess!" Gumball said with an engrossed face. Carrying Marshall Lee from his back._

"_Oh my." Bubblegum said._

"_So where shall we put this body" Gumball said._

"_Oh oh yes, put him on the couch please." Bubblegum said._

"_Well that's a relief. So, what should we do next?" Gumball said._

_The duo sat on the other couch. _

_Suddenly,_

"_WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Marshall yelled._

"_WHAT?!" The duo yelled in shocked._

"_Marceline! Where's Marceline?!" Marshall yelled._

"_Well there's no need for you to yell Mister! And we still don't know where your sister is!" Gumball yelled._

"_Oh-okay" Marshall said. Finally calming down._

"_I'll go cook something." Gumball said._

"_But this isn't your place." Marshall said._

"_Oh shut it." Gumball said._

"_HEY!" Marshall said._

"_Hey, Marshall." Bubblegum said with a sad voice._

"_yeah?" Marshall said._

"_What do you mean by Marceline's first love?" Bubblegum said with a sad voice._

"_what?" Marshall said._

"_At the park, before you fell from the tree." Bubblegum said._

"_Oh that. Someone gave Marceline a pink love letter, and when she accepts his or her feelings, she should meet him or her at the park after school" Marshall said._

"_Pink? Who could it be?" Bubblegum worriedly said._

"_Well, our first guess was __**YOU.**__ But it's impossible for you to like Marceline, __**AM I RIGHT?" **__Marshall asked with sarcasm._

"_WHAT- well, errm, I can't lie to you…" Bubblegum said._

" _hmmm. So you really do like her. Heh. But, I guess it's too late." Marshall said._

"_Too late for what?" Bubblegum asked._

"_Nothing." Marshall said._

" _Am I a good friend Marshall?" Bubblegum said._

"_yes, you are." Marshall answered._

"_Marshall, I'm inlove with your sister." Bubblegum said._

"_Yes, I know, and I'm cool with that." Marshall smirked._

"_YOU DO?!" Bubblegum yelped. Making Gumball stare to the beings._

"_What." Marshall said to Gumball._

_Gumball shrugged off and continued to his cooking._

"_But why? Isn't it odd?" Bubblegum said._

"_Well, if the both of you are happy, I'm cool." Marshall said. _

_Both hands are on the back of his neck, and the back of his head is leaning to the wall. While sitting down. While, Bubblegum is staring at the other side of the wall._

" _oh really?! Thank you!" Bubblegum said, while hugging Marshall._

"_Woah, Chill there!" Marshall said while blushing._

"_OKAY. STOP IT RIGHT THERE! YOU-YOU! BONNIBEL BUBBLEGUM STOP IT THIS INSTANCE!" Gumball yelled._

"_Woah. Chill dude, it's not that were __**making out or something.**__" Marshall smirked._

"_..." Bubblegum was, left in silence, making the boys laugh._

_MEANWHILE AT THE PARK._

_ "You—you're Megurine Luka?! From Vocaloid School?" Marceline asked with awe._

"_yes, yes I am." Luka giggled._

"_awesome." Marceline said._

_Luka could only giggle. She's wearing a blue dress with a gray doll shoes._

"_Man she's stylish" Marceline thought._

_Marceline was only wearing a red polo, and a black pants, with a red Chuck Taylor._

_The pinkette could only blush to her view._

_In front of her was, Marceline Abadeer._

_Her First Love. _

_She never thought that she would come. _

"_So, ummmm. You went here. That means…" Luka blushingly said._

"_uhhh-yeah. You know,-" Marceline was cut off by Fionna._

"_MARCELINE!" Fionna yelled._

"_WHAT" Marceline said._

"_Oh, where's Marshall?" Fionna said._

"_He's on our place.." Marceline said._

"_Oh-Okay" Fionna said. Running away._

"_Aheeem" Luka smiled._

"_uhh yeah." Marceline smiled back._

"_so, do you want to clarify something?" Luka smiled. While blushing._

"_Oh man. She's too innocent for me to break. Oh man. Oh man. What should I do? I'm so oh man." Marceline thought._

"_Well, ummmm" Marceline said._

"_Yes?" Luka smiled._

"_We should take it slow." Marceline said. "NOW WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAID?!" Marceline thought._

"_YES! YES WE SHOULD!" Luka shouted. Making everyone at the park stare at them._

_The two sat in a distant tree where no one could or would see them._

"_so you're from a different school. How the hell did you knew about me?" Marceline asked._

"_Well, I saw you performing, at the Annual Gumball-Ball, and when the moment I heard your voice. I fell in love with it." Luka confessed._

"_Oh. Heh." Marceline blushed._

_Luka leaned into Marceline's shoulder._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?! And WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!" Marceline thought._

"_so, are we going steady?" Luka asked._

_Marceline didn't really heard what Luka just said. But looking into Luka's eyes, were just mesmerizing. _

_Without knowing Marceline answered the question stupidly with a "YES"._

_Luka jumped into Marceline._

"_I'M SO GLAD TO HAVE YOU AS MY GIRLFRIEND." Luka said._

_-Moments later.-_

_(after her meeting with Megurine Luka)_

"_Yeah… WAIT WHAT?!" Marceline came into a deep realization._

_But, when she turned around to see Luka. She was already gone. Little did she know that she was already in her be. Lying down. _

"_I'M STUPID. SO SO SO SO SO STUPID." Marceline thought._

"_STUPID !" Marceline said._

"_Ugh! Stinkin' amndbahwjksanmbdhajdnbsajdw" Marceline yelled._

_NEXT MORNING ( SCHOOL)_

"_Morning sis!" Marshall greeted Marceline._

"_Hey." Marceline said._

"_what's up?" Marshall said._

"_DUDE, ugh." Marceline hugged her brother and sobbed._

"_woah, what happened?" Marshall asked._

"_I, I was so UGH". Marceline sobbed._

"_Tell me." Marshall said._

_Marceline told Marshall about everything, and he just laughed it all._

"_HEY! STOP LAUGHING!" Marceline yelled._

"_Chill out. Just go with the flow" Marshall said._

"_But, …." Marceline said._

"_I thought you love to play pranks. C'mon. it'll be fun." Marshall said._

"_Not funny." Marceline said._

"_Hey, Bubblegum confessed to me yesterday." Marshall said._

"_Confessed what?" Marceline asked._

"_You know. That she's __**INLOVE**__ with you." Marshall answered._

"_Really?! Oh man." Marceline said._

"_Huh? You feel the same way too?" Marshall smirked._

"_eh. Uh-uh-" Marceline was cut off by Marshall._

"_you know, there's no need for you to deny your feelings." Marshall said._

"_So, what should I do?" Marceline asked._

"_Continue dating that chick, and then as planned, let's observe Bubblegum's feelings." Marshall said._

"_But, what if she'll find someone new? What if she'll do something that's not good for her?" Marceline asked. _

"_Don't worry. I'll handle everything." Marshall asked._

_And the teacher came in. and so they started their classes._

MOVIE TIME!

The Vampire Queen, and The Princess were the only ones left in the castle.

"So what should we do Princess? The night's still young. And so are you." Marceline smirked.

"HEY!" Bubblegum blushed.

"oh really? Prove it to me then." Marceline challenged.

"haha." The Princess leaned in to Marceline.

The Princess' lips, touched the Vampires, but it's not enough.

The princess slid her tongue out to Marceline's asking for entrance, making Marceline moan.

And the moans, were the reason why the Candy Princess wanted more.

They kissed and kissed. They leaned on the wall. Pressing each other. Exploring one's body.

**AND THE MOVIE WAS CUT OFF.**

"_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWE!" The student's yelled._

"_WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?!, I WANT THE ACTORS AND ACTRESSES OF THIS MOVIE TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! __**NOW!" .. **__The teacher yelled._

"_Oh man. We're so toast" Marshall said._

"_Like yeah." Marceline said._

"_Now look! Even I?!" Gumball said._

"_Why are we here again?" Fionna said._

"_Oh yeah, you're part of the movie so you were called too." Marshall said._

"_Oh man." Finn said._

_The group was in the Principal's office._

_All of them were nervous, except for Marshall Lee and Marceline, well, they're like the daily visitors of the office._

_I'm Luki Megurine, the new Principal._

"_Good Morning sir." The group said in unison._

"_Megurine? Hmmm." Marceline thought._

_The Principal has a Pink hair. But, shorter. He's tall, muscular, and handsome. And his eyes were light blue. _

"_so, your teacher reported to me. About some __**distasteful **__movie. Can you please explain this to me, Ms. Abadeer." Luki asked._

"_Ugh, yes, actually sir. __**That**__ scene is __**edited**__" Marceline said._

"_But why this scene?, I mean, but why this kind of scene?" Luki asked._

"_We held a poll sir. And that's the result" Marshall interrupted._

"_Yes, yes indeed." Gumball said._

"_Oh yes, the Movie Time poll. It was held err, a year before we made the movie." Bubblegum said._

"_can I have the results? I mean, the copy of the results?" Luki said._

"_Oh yes sir." Finn said._

_And so the group were off the hook._

"_Hey Peebs." Finn said._

"_Yes Finn?" Bubblegum said._

"_oh…. Nevermind." Finn said._

_And Bubblegum observed that Marshall is glaring at Finn._

"_Got a problem Marsh?" Fionna asked._

"_Oh, no-nothing babe." Marshall smirked._

"_HEY! BE CAREFUL WITH YOUR MOUTH MISTER!" Gumball yelled._

"_You don't have to yell, Gummy-ball" Marshall smirked._

"_HEY STOP IT GUYS!" Fionna yelled._

"_Hey Bonn." Marceline said to Bubblegum._

"_Yes?" Marceline said._

" _I want to talk about something." Marceline said._

"_Oh-oh sure. When?" Bubblegum said._

"_let's go." Marceline grabbed Bonnibel's wrist, and they went to the __**most backpart of their school.**_

"_what are we doing here agai?n Marce-" Bonnibel was cut off by Marceline._

"_Bonnibel." Marceline pushed Bubblegum to a nearby wall, leaning herself to Bubblegum who was already blushing._

_**TO BE CONTINUED.**_

_**A/N –**_

I got you didn't I?! WAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA

Oh yeah sorry about the grammar. So hahahahaha. Don't forget to review. And yes, Luka and Marceline here are dating but tune in to more chapters because; you will be shocked by the twist of events that will be happening between Bubblegum and Marceline! Reviewing is highly appreciated. Thank you. And Have a nice day.


	4. Smirks and Grins

**A/N- Hey! It's me again. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the fiction! :)**

**I don't own Adventure Time. And it's characters! **

**The songs that you're gonna sing or read are.**

**When the Stars Are Out **

**There's a Girl **

**All songs were done by The Perfect Measure. **

**Xxxxxxxx**

_Marceline pushed Bubblegum to the wall._

_Leaning herself to Bubblegum._

_The distance between them was only an inch._

_But then, that stupid __**principal interrupted **__the moment._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Principal Luki Megurine shouted._

_The both were shocked at the view._

_It was the pink haired principal of them._

_Bubblegum pushed Marceline._

_Marceline was being pushed down._

_Bubblegum could only stand there, out of embarrassment._

_Marceline could only stare. _

_She just couldn't believe herself._

_Doing something __**like that.**_

"_If you want to do something that's inappropriate, then please, don't do it at this time and place, you can do it at some other places. Please be ashamed of yourselves." The Principal said. Making a sense of disgust at the scene that he just saw._

"_Marceline!" Finn shouted._

"_Oh, hey Finn!" Marceline shouted back._

"_What happened… oh, err- hi sir!" Finn said. Making a nervous face._

"_Hello there, Mr. Finn." The Principal back._

"_Hey Finn! We should find Marcy and PB to recreate the mov—" Fionna was cut off when he saw the Principal._

"_Good Afternoon sir." Fionna said._

"_Good Afternoon. And Miss Bubblegum, along with you Ms. Abadeer, if I can see something like that again, I shall talk to your parents." The Principal threatened. Making Finn and Fionna curious about what just happened._

"_Yes sir." The two girls said in unison._

_As soon as the Principal walked away._

_Finn quickly helped Marceline up. _

"_Hey Marce, what just happened earlier?" Finn asked._

"_Oh, it's just errr- __**nothing**__" Marceline answered._

"_Hey, Marce!" Fionna said while walking with Bonnibel._

"_Yeah?" Marceline said._

"_Well, is it true that, you're dating someone?" Fionna finally asked._

"_WHAT?! YOU'RE DATING SOMEONE?!" Bubblegum yelled._

" _Well…." Marceline said in a low voice._

"_WELL WHAT?!" Making Bubblegum tear up in the inside._

" _Yes." Marceline finally answered._

"_Well, I'm happy for you."__ Bubblegum said in a low voice._

_At that moment._

_At the very exact moment._

_Bubblegum can feel her heart break. Being tore up into pieces._

_Darn it hurt so much._

_Bubblegum then went to her home immediately._

_Gumball heard her sobs._

_Gumball knew about Marceline's love life._

_Gumball could only stand at the door way._

_Then, Gumball called Marshall._

"_Hey Marshall." Gumball said._

"_Can't you see I'm busy." Marshall said._

"_Actually, I can't cause were __**talking through a telephone, not seeing each other to a telephone"**__ Gumball replied with an annoyed voice._

"_Whatever. What do you want?" Marshall said with a lazy voice._

"_Well, I want you to help me." Gumball said._

"_Oh. Well, about what?" Marshall said._

"_It's all about __**patching things up." **__Gumball said._

"_hmmm. About __**us?" **__Marshall grinned._

"_NO!" Gumball shouted._

"_Who are you talking to Gumball?" Bubblegum shouted with a teary voice._

"_It's just Marshall!" Gumball shouted._

"_Woah, is Bubbles crying?" Marshall said._

"_A new nickname? Give me a break!" Gumball said._

"_ugh. Jelly Gum-gum?" Marshall grinned._

"_Oh shut it Marshall. I'll call Fionna and the others. And I'll call you back." Gumball said._

"_K." Marshall replied._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMomentsxx xLaterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x_

_The phone in Marshall's and Marceline's phone rang._

"_I'll get it!" Marshall said._

"_Oh wait, I'm the only one here. Silly me." Marshall chuckled._

"_Yeah?" Marshall said._

"_Hey Marshall. Where's Marceline?" Gumball asked._

"_She's not here. Maybe on a date or something." Marshall replied._

"_Oh. Let's go meet up at Finn's place." Gumball said._

"_Oh okay." Marshall said._

"_WAIT MARSHALL!" Gumball shouted._

"_What." Marshall said._

"_Don't tell Bubblegum and Marceline about this." Gumball said._

"_Yeah. Yeah. Sure." Marshall replied._

_Marshall then changed to his clothes._

_Red checkered polo. With a blue jeans, with some black chuck taylor._

"_Perfect." Marshall thought._

_Marceline was at the park again._

_Meeting her __**girlfriend.**_

_She was wearing a Grey Vest with the school polo in it. Instead of the school skirt. She wears her Gray Pants, along with her blue converse._

_At the very first step, she then saw Luka. With a pink dress, with a pink sandals. Dude, she's so pretty._

_Marceline could only stare in awe._

"_She's really pretty." Marceline said._

"_Yes?" Luka asked._

"_You're pretty." Marceline smiled._

"_Oh. Ehehe." Luka blushed._

_Marceline smiled at the moment._

_The two of them went to the most private part of the park._

_And talked, Luka said something Marceline._

_Luka: Hey Marceline. _

_Marceline : Yes?_

_Luka: I want you to meet my family. Is it okay for you?_

_Marceline: Already?_

_Luka: Well, how about my brother?_

_Marceline: well, I guess, _

_Luka: PLEASE!_

_Marceline: Oh. Okay._

_Luka: yey!_

_Luka then kissed Marceline on the cheek but Marceline felt nothing. But when Bubblegum kisses her, she always feels a spark between her belly and in her heart. It was so different._

_But then her thoughts were stopped when she heard someone stringing a guitar._

_She looked at the wonderful sound, and it was Luka._

_She sang a deep song._

And when the stars are out  
And oh so bright  
I hope you think of me  
Please let me be your light  
I'd never let you go  
I'd never let you go at all

And when the moon is up  
Giving instant light  
I'd like to hold you close  
And gaze upon the sky  
And we can hope that a night like this  
Would never end

Would never end

_Luka stopped singing when Marceline was staring at her._

_She looks like she's out._

_She's out thinking of something._

"_Are you okay?"Luka asked._

_Marceline snapped out . "Yes, I am, your song was beautiful. But I have to go now. Sorry Luka, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Marceline doesn't want to disappoint the girl. Marceline then kissed Luka's forehead._

"_Bye." Marceline then ran away._

_Before Luka could say any words. Marceline was not there anymore. _

"_At least she kissed my forehead." Luka blushed._

_Marceline then went home, grabbing her bass then went to the direction where Bubblegum's house is._

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxMINUTES LATERXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Marceline, why? You're making this hard." Bubblegum sobbed._

There's a girl, and let me tell you that she shines.

She's all that's on my mind I think about her all the time.

_When Bubblegum recognized the voice. She sneaked out to take a peek._

_And she saw Marceline._

But she's just a little too good for me.

And I'm just a little bit crazy for her.

Yeah, I'm just a little but crazy.

But she's amazing and that's why I sing.

Oh, my heart's beating fast and I want this to last

And I'm never letting go of her.

_Marceline then stopped singing._

_When Bubblegum dropped a pail of water to Marceline._

_Making Marceline wet all the way._

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Marceline yelled._

"_Hmm. Suits you! Come in! Gumball's not here! Come here and get dressed! Before you can catch a cold!" Bubblegum yelled back with a grin._

_Marceline could only smile with the response. _

_And little did Marceline know._

_That Bubblegum._

_Has a plan._

_Has a plan that could ruined her image, and __**priorities.**_

_**But she doesn't care.**_

_**To be continued.**_

_**0-0—0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**A/N –**_

_**Got you again? Hahahahahahaha! **_

_**Well, pile up your suggestions! I might upload this late. So please forgive me. I'll be a lil' busy with my new story so. Yeah! HAHAHA**_


	5. Bestfriends with Benefits

**A/N- Hey peeps. It's a good thing you're still following the story. This chapter contains highly destructive bubbline moments. So please be careful.**

"Here!" _Bubblegum threw a towel to Marceline._

"_Well, you don' have to be rude." Marceline smirked._

"_It's your fault anyways." Bubblegum said._

"_Well, it's not my fault that you're __**inlove **__with me." Marceline grinned._

"_HEY! Do you want to catch a cold? ..Just go and take a bath!" Bubblegum blushed._

_xxxxMinutes _

_Marceline saw a black turtle top, with a black shorts._

"_You're going to wear that." Bubblegum said._

"_Okay, Princess." Marceline smirked._

_After changing. Marceline sat next to Bubblegum who was busy reading a book._

"_Hey." Marceline said._

"_Hmm?" Bubblegum said. Still looking at the book._

_Before Bubblegum could analyze anything._

_Marceline's lips were pressed into hers._

_Bubblegum kissed back._

_Bubblegum licked Marceline's upper lips, asking for entrance._

_Marceline answered the entrance, by deepening the kiss by putting her arms into Bonnibel's neck._

_At the moment._

_Bubblegum was on top of Marceline._

_Much to Bubblegum's comfort._

_Marceline explored her body, by spinning her fingers into circles._

_Marceline could only hear, moans, and groans._

_Making her __**more turned on.**_

_Marceline then found the girl's most __**prized possession.**_

_Marceline then smirked._

_Kissing Bubblegum's neck, then into her breast, to her stomach, then into her __**prized possession.**_

_Marceline's tongue, explored all of its way to Bubblegum's inside._

_The both of them enjoyed the sweet sensation.._

_xxxxxxxxMorningxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Marceline waked up, with a girl beside her._

_Marceline smiled at her view._

_She saw Bubblegum._

_All curled up._

_All __**fluffy.**_

_Marceline giggled._

"_What's so funny?" Bubblegum groaned._

"_You're beautiful." Marceline said._

" _ , what are we now?" Bubblegum blushed._

"_hmmmm. I'm dating someone, and you're not. But I'm enjoying your company, while at the other, well, it's just the same." Marceline said._

"_So? What are you trying to imply?" Bubblegum said with confusion._

_"Well, Let's be__** friends with benefits then." **__Marceline smiled._

"_No." Bubblegum said._

"_Well, what do you want?" Marceline asked._

"_Let's be __**best friends with benefits." **__Bubblegum grinned. Kissing Marceline on the lips._

_**A/N – so? WAHAHHAHAHAHA.**_

_**There will be a huge character twist in the story so,stay tuned. Sorry if it's a killer. You see, I just got home from a confession of my sins. So, well, I've been a little bit guilty writing this fic. Teheeee. But no need to worry guys. By next week, or maybe tomorrow. I'll be back to my old self. HAHAHA**_

_**And oh, about the Patching Things Up will be on the next chapter. Thanks peeps! **_


	6. Use Me

**A/N- WELL THIS IS STUPID. I'M GOING TO CHANGE EVERYTHING. ESPECIALLY THE FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS THINGY-THINGY. IT REALLY SUCKS.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Bonni!" Marceline shouted.

"Yes?" Bubblegum smiled.

"I want to talk to you, later." Marceline said.

"Yes, me too." Bubblegum said.

"After class?" Marceline asked.

"Yes, after class." Bubblegum assured.

The both of them has been well, **Friends with Benefits **for more like a week. And Marceline hated it.

Especially, Bonnibel.

The both of them wanted to break the ice.

Xx after Class Xx

"Hey, Bonn." Marceline called.

"Yeah?" Bubblegum answered.

"I want to stop this." Marceline said.

"Me too." Bubblegum said.

"So let's return to normal?" Marceline asked.

"It'll be hard. But I can deal with the awkwardness" Bubblegum smiled.

"Thanks. I should go." Marceline waved good bye to Bubblegum.

"_It hurts, seeing her leave for someone. Darn." _Bubblegum thought.

"Well, what do we have here?" Marshall smirked.

"Hey, there." Bubblegum said.

"So, the movie, errr- series, will be aired tomorrow." Marshall said.

"I see, well it's a good thing the principal approved." Bubblegum smiled.

"Yep. Do you want to go somewhere Bubbles?" Marshall smiled.

"That would be great. Thank you in advance." Bubblegum smiled.

"Sure." Marshall smiled back.

Xxx at the park. Xxx

"Hey Marceline." Luka smiled.

"Yeah?" Marceline smiled.

"Do you want to meet my brother?" Luka asked.

"Sure. When?" Marceline asked.

"This weekend." Luka smiled.

"I see. Okay then." Marceline assured.

Xxx Meanwhile xxx

"So Bubbles, how's you and Marceline?" Marshall asked.

"Were- still friends." Bubblegum said.

"I'm sorry." Marshall said.

"It's okay, as long as she's happy." Bubblegum smiled, but in a weak way.

Marshall felt a little anger to his sister. For ignoring the little girl's feelings.

"Hey. Bubbles." Marshall leaned in to Bubblegum.

"yea-" She was cut off by the lips of Marshall.

The both of them kissed.

Xxxx outside the park xxxxx

"Let's sit over there Marceline!" Luka pointed a bench.

"Sure." Marceline smiled.

While going to the bench.

Marceline was shocked to her view, as long as Luka.

Marshall was kissing Bubblegum.

And Bubblegum seemed to like it.

She puts her hands into Marshall's neck making their kiss deep, or deeper.

Marceline felt anger to her brother. For stealing her loved one.

"Is that Bonnibel?" Luka asked.

"You know her?" Marceline asked. Still shock.

"Yes, she's my cousin. Mother side." Luka said.

"I see, let's go." Marceline grabbed Luka hands.

Xx back at Marshall and Bubblegum xx

The first one to pull back is Marshall.

"I see." Marshall said.

"Eh?" Bubblegum asked.

"When I kissed you, you kissed back. You're thinking that I'm Marceline's male version, right?" Marshall grinned.

"I—yes. I'm sorry." Bubblegum apologized.

"It's okay. I'm cool with that." Marshall smiled.

"You are?" Bubblegum yelped.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong about that right?" Marshall said.

"Well yes." Bubblegum smiled back.

"Do you want Marceline to love you?" Marshall asked.

"It's just a crush Marshall. I'm not that obsess." Bubblegum denied.

"You can't lie to me." Marshall smirked.

Bubblegum replied in silence.

"You can use me." Marshall smiled.

"Excuse me?" Bubblegum said.

"Just call me. I need you too to do the same way." Marshall smirked.

Marshall then walked away.

Leaving Bubblegum all **gummed up inside.**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/ N – oh yes, heck yes. Hahahahahaha! What should I do next?**


	7. Just Deal With It

**A/N- sorry for the late upload guys.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

_**Just Deal With It **_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hey Marshall!" Marceline screamed.

"sup?" Marshall said.

"I saw you and Bonni earlier." Marceline said.

"So?" Marshall said.

"It's not okay." Marceline said.

"It is." Marshall protested.

"It is not Marshall! You're stealing her!" Marceline screamed.

"It's not my fault." Marshall said.

"Actually it is your fault. You're the one who told me to go to the park!" Marceline yelled.

"It's your fault too, cause' you were stunned by her beauty." Marshall defended.

"Just stay away from her!" Marceline said.

"I can't." Marshall grinned.

"And why?" Marceline asked.

"Because of love." Marshall smirked.

"UGH!" Marceline then walked away.

Xxxxx morning after classes (lunch time) xxxxx

"Hey Pbeebles." Marshall said.

"Hello Marshall." Bubblegum said.

"Well what do we have here?" Gumball asked.

"Mind your own business." Marshall said.

"Hey! What's wrong with you Marsh!" Fionna said.

"It's the both of you." Marshall said.

"But why?" Fionna asked.

"It's just that you confirmed your relationship without consulting me, and I should've told you too about mine." Marshall said.

"You're dating someone too?" Finn exclaimed.

"Yes." Marshall grinned.

Marceline just rolled her eyes.

"What's the problem Marceline?" Flamey(Flame Princess) asked

"Nothin'." Marceline said.

"So, who's you're girlfriend?" Jake asked.

"Only the prettiest person in the world." Marshall smirked.

"We aren't dating Marshall." LSP joined in.

"It's not you. its Bubblegum." Marshall grinned.

"OH MY GLOB!" LSP said.

"Yep." Marshall said.

"Is it true?" LSP said.

"Yes." Bubblegum said.

"OH MY LUMP, I should go and tell Melissa about this!" LSP then ran away.

"Woah, I told they like each other!" Gumball said to Fionna.

"Radical!" Finn said.

"It's good for a heartthrob and a chick date each other." Marceline said with no interest.

"Thank you Marceline." Bubblegum said.

"Yeah, sure whateves." Marceline said.

Xxxxxxxx after classesxxxxxxxx

"I'll be off guys, sorry if I have to leave at this time." Marceline apologized to her group.

"It's okay." Gumball assured.

"Where are you going?" Flamey asked.

"I'll be off to meet Luka's brother." Marceline smiled.

"So you're taking it to the next level huh?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah. Bye."Marceline walked away waving.

"So when did you start dating Marshall Bubblegum?" Fionna asked.

"Yesterday." Bubblegum said.

"I see." Fionna said.

"Hey Marshall!" Bubblegum yelled.

"Yes babe?" Marshall smirked.

"I want to talk to you." Bubblegum said, grabbing Marshall.

"Where are you two going?" Gumball asked.

"It's somewhere…" Marshall grinned.

"Don't you dare to do something bad to Bubblegum or else!" Gumball warned.

"Yeah, sure." Marshall smirked, grabbing Bubblegum by the waist.

Marshall and Bubblegum are in a private place.

"What do you want to talk about?" Marshall said.

"What are you trying to imply?" Bubblegum asked.

"Imply what?" Marshall asked.

"That we're dating!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

"Oh yes, just go with the flow okay?" Marshall smiled.

"It's not a game Marshall!" Bubblegum said.

"I'm taking it seriously too. I'm doing this for our own good." Marshall said.

"What are you talking about?" Bubblegum asked.

"It's just that, if there's a zombie invasion, we'll be like the remaining people and we're going to reproduce ourselves, it's just like what's happening now, almost everyone in our group is dating someone and the remaining ones are us, and…." Marshall was cut off.

"So it's all about your pride huh?" Bubblegum asked.

"It's not about that. I want to make Fionna jelly too." Marshall blushed.

"How about you confess to her?" Bubblegum said.

"I can't she's dating Gumball." Marshall said.

"I see." Bubblegum said.

"Hey Pbeebles?" Marshall asked.

"Yes?" Bubblegum answered.

"I think I'm inlove with you. _seriously._" Marshall said.

Bubblegum's eyes widened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- WHAT SHOULD I DO? OHMYGLOB.**


	8. Let's Play

**A/N – it's getting complicated am I right? But no need to worry, I'm on my way to save this story!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Are you serious Marshall?" Bubblegum asked.

"I was just joking, oh Pbeebles!" Marshall chuckled.

"You had me going." Bubblegum giggled.

Xxxxxxx

"Hello Luka." Marceline greeted Luka.

"Hello Marceline! Are you ready?" Luka asked.

"Oh yes." Marceline smiled.

Xxxxxxxx

"So what should we do guys?" Jake asked his companions.

"How about… let's see." Gumball said.

"Before we do something, can we sit?" Flamey asked.

"Oh sure thing." Finn said.

"How about some truth or dare?" Fionna asked.

"That's a great idea." Gumball smiled.

"Well, let's start!" Marshall smiled.

Marshall spinned the bottle and it pointed to Gumball.

"Ha! Truth or dare?" Marshall asked.

"Truth." Gumball said.

"Be careful, I can see through your eyes." Marshall warned.

"I'm sorry but unlike you, I'm not a liar." Gumball said.

"Well, do you hold any affection towards FP?" Marshall asked.

"I do not." Gumball smiled.

"You're lying." Marshall said.

"WHA!" Finn exclaimed.

"Whoa dude." Jake said.

"Okay! But it was before, and right now, someone owns me now." Gumball leaned in to Fionna.

"Awwwe!" The all the girls in the group said in unison.

Xxxxxxxx

"My onee-sama will be home in 4 more hours." Luka said.

"Onee-what?" Marceline asked.

"It's onee-sama, it means brother in Japanese." Luka giggled.

"I see." Marceline smiled.

"Oh Marceline look!" Luka said.

"Yea?" Marceline asked.

"It's your friends right?" Luka asked.

"Yes they are." Marceline said.

Xxxxxx

"Isn't that Marceline?" Fionna pointed out.

"Hey Marceline!" Gumball screamed.

Xxxx

"I think I should go now." Luka said.

"NO you don't you'll be coming with me." Marceline said, grabbing Luka's wrist.

Xxxxx

"Oh what do we have here?" Marshall smirked.

"Meet my girl, Luka Megurine." Marceline smiled.

"Hello." They said in unison.

"DO you want to join?" Finn asked.

"Join what?" Luka asked.

"Truth or Dare." Bubblegum smiled.

"Is it okay?" Luka asked.

"Yes sure." Lady said.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- I'm really into truth or dare right now. So come on! Suggest! Suggest! Suggest! **


	9. Who is he?

**A/N- Here ya' go lads! Please don't lose hope! **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

All of the sat.

Marshall spun the bottle and it pointed out to Gumball.

Marshall: Truth or Dare?

Gumball: *smiles* Truth

Marshall: *mumbles* gay.

Gumball: Excuse me?

Marshall: Do you really love Fionna?

Gumball: Of course I- do.

When Gumball stuttered, Fionna felt a little pain inside.

"You're having doubts." Marshall said.

"I do not." Gumball said.

"Hmmm." Marshall said.

"Spin the bottle." Marshall said.

Gumball spun the bottle and it pointed out to Flamey

"Hello, Truth or Dare?" Gumball asked.

"I'… I'd choose dare please." Flamey said.

"I like your courage FP!" Finn exclaimed

"Me too! Go on girl!" Fionna screamed.

"I dare you to, say something stupid!" Gumball giggled.

"Whut?" Marshall and Jake said in unison.

"I love water!" FP said.

And Gumball laughed.

"Well, poor guy." Marceline said.

And all of them laughed.

Flame Princess spun the bottle and it pointed out to Marshall Lee.

"Trut—"

"Dare" Marshall smirked.

"Oh, *giggles* I dare you to kiss Lady!" Flamey said.

"Pardon me my friend." Marshall said.

Jake couldn't do anything.

"Sorry." Jake said.

Marshall leaned in and kissed Lady but it's just a small peck.

"My turn." Marshall smirked.

And the bottle was spun into Luka.

"Hello Luka-san." Marshall smiled.

"You know how to speak Japanese?" Luka asked.

"Uhhh- slight." Marshall smiled.

"Truth or Dare?" Marshall asked.

"Truth." Luka smiled.

"Now tell me, why did you choose Marceline?" Marshall asked.

"She's different, from any guys, she really is different. And it's the first that I've felt this good." Luka blushed.

Bubblegum just rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to add something Bubblegum?" Marshall asked.

"Nani?(what?) I don't have anything to add, thank you Marshall." Bubblegum assured.

"I see." Marshall said.

"Excuse me, but me and Marceline have to go." Luka stood up.

Marceline was about to stand up when a boy who was playing soccer hit her on the head, making her fall and she fell into Bubblegum's delicate pink lips.

Luka stood there idly.

Marceline was blushing.

Bubblegum pulled Marceline off.

"So-sorry, let's go Luka!" Marceline ran grabbing Luka's wrist.

"You okay?" Marshall asked.

"Y-yes." Bubblegum stuttered.

Xxxxxxxx

Marceline stopped running when Luka told her to.

"Do you love Bonni-chan?" Luka asked.

"What are you talking about?" Marceline said.

"It's….. Nothing. Let's continue, we're only blocks away." Luka said.

The both of them walked and stop when they arrived at a huge mansion.

"DO… do you live here?" Marceline asked.

"Actually, me and my brother are living with his fiancée." Luka said.

"Oh." Marceline said.

"At this hour, no one's here, my brother and his fiancée are the only ones at this hour." Luka said.

The both of them went inside, Marceline was in deep shock, it was more like the president's palace, everything was beautiful.

But she stopped when she noticed the man with pink hair.

"Konbanwa Onii-san, Onee-chan." Luka bowed.

Marceline did the same.

"Who is your friend Luka?" The girl with a long blonde hair said.

"She's my …. Girlfriend." Luka answered.

"Moshi-Mosh, Marceline Abadeer is my name." Marceline bowed down.

"Marceline… I didn't expect this." The pink haired guy said.

"Uh yes, me too Mr. Megurine." Marceline said.

"Am I missing something here?" Luka asked.

"Oh, your brother is the Principal of our school." Marceline smiled.

"And I used to have meetings with her." Luki smiled.

"Meet my fiancée Lily Crypton." Luki said.

Marceline bowed down as well as Lily.

Then a doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Luki stood up.

"Hey Luka." Luki said.

"Yes nii-san?" Luka said.

"Can you still remember him?" Luki smiled.

Luka's eyes widened.

"_COULDN'T BE?!" _Luka thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

. for the late update. I really am. .


	10. She Knows It

**Xxxxxxxxxxx**

It has been 3 months since Marceline and Luka broke up with each other.

Marceline, without any regrets continued her life. She was pretty happy with her life right now, Marshall and Bubblegum were not dating anymore, as well as Fionna and Gumball. Fionna and Gumball broke up when Gumball realized that he's fallen out for some other girl and without any doubts, Fionna broke up with him.

Marshall then came to the rescue and he dated Fionna, and the both of them are still happy with each other's company, Jake and Lady are happy with each other, as well as Finn and FP.

The only one's without anyone is Marceline and Bubblegum.

Xxxxxx

**(MARCELINE's POV)**

Well what time is it? And no, it's not Adventure Time, it's time for my daily flirting with PB, since Luka broke up with me, It was the time for me to get out of the cage, well if you know what I mean, I guess, Luka has kept me, and I can't blame her, it's my fault anyways, and after she got off with some eggplant lover, I realized that I'm inlove with Bonni, yes, Bonni.. But only my friends knew about this, and I'm pretty confident that she likes me too. But….. Every time that I'm with her, it feels like that she's setting up a barrier between us. And I don't know why.

I stopped walking when I realized that I went past be her, I went back and Stopped at her. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Here goes nothing.

"Hey Bonn." I greeted her.

"Hello Marceline." She smiled.

Those spark of electricity when she smiles at you.

"How are you Bonn?" I asked her.

"Oh Marceline, you've asked me that question a million times ago." She said.

"I did?" I asked her.

"Yes you do!" She reached out her phone and she let me read my text messages to her containg the familiar words. "Hey Bonn! You up? Hope ur okay! :D" "Hello Bonn? Hope ur fine!"

"Oh, Sorry about that, I just want to make sure that my Bubblegum is alright." I said.

"Oh stop it." She giggled.

Well, what can I say, 2 months after my break up with Luka, I confessed to her my feelings and she was like "Oh, Okay." And I'm pretty cool with that since she already knew about my feelings and there's nothing for me to hide for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(BUBBLEGUM's POV)**

Marceline's flirting with me again, it's a good thing I'm pretty used in hiding my feelings, because if not, I would've already kissed her right now. Me and Marceline were walking in the hallway when Finn and Jake greeted us.

"Hello Marce! Hey Peebles!" Finn greeted.

"Yo Homies!" Jake said.

"Sup' bros?" Marceline said as she errr 'brofisted' the two boys.

"Hello gentlemen." I smiled.

"Oh we better go! See you at lunch!" Finn said as he grabbed Jake and ran away.

"Hey! Running in the hallway is a violation!" Gumball yelled as he went on running along with Finn and Jake.

"Well, being a Student Council President is not easy." Marshall joined us.

"Hello Marshall." I smiled.

"Yellooow Bubbles. Hey Marce." Marshall greeted us.

"Hey Marsh wait!" Fionna yelled.

"Hi Bubbline!" Fionna greeted us.

"Bubbl-who?" Marceline said.

"Bubbline, Bubblegum and Marceline! Pretty awesome right? But I have to go, later cheerios!" Fionna said as she waved goodbye.

"Well that was weird." Marceline said.

"Uh yes." I said as we continued our walk to the classroom.

I didn't listen to the class because the fundamentals of Science was pretty easy for me, all I think about was Marceline.

Marceline Abadeer.

Oh Marceline, Why is it difficult for me to confess to you? Marceline… Marceline that cool smile of yours, that cold touch of yours what would leave my body shivering. Oh why? I love you too, but It's pretty difficult for you and me to be together.

What should I do?

Should I be honest? Or should I keep denying this feelings inside me.

Oh Glob.

You're a very huge problem to me.

A very huge problem for me. And only me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(GENERAL POV)**

It was lunch time and everyone were in their tables, when suddenly, Marceline decided to stop eating and she should continue editing their film, Bubblegum said that she should help Marceline so the two of them were off, leaving Marshall, Fionna, Finn, FP, Lady, Jake, and Gumball on the table.

"Hey, I think we should do something." Marshall smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"It's about Bubbline." Marshall smirked.

"Oh yes, Bubblegum and Marceline, what do you want to do about it?" lady said.

"I don't know, that's why we're here to discuss about it." Marshall grinned.

"How about we write some songs!" Fionna said.

"Too mainstream." Marshall said.

"How about some cooking!" Gumball said.

"Pretty boring." Marshall commented.

"How about a blind date?" lady said.

"That would work, any other ideas? How you and FP?" Marshall asked Finn

"How about a challenge that only Marceline can win and the prize is Bubblegum!" Finn said.

"I agree with Finn." FP said.

"EH. Any other ideas?" Marshall asked.

"How about we write some stories and the lead actors will be Marceline and Bubblegum, but…. We will use different names or codenames!" Jake said.

"That might work, but I guess, that we should write some letters and every letter should be from one of them!" Marshall said.

"What?" Fionna and Finn said in unison.

"For example, We will use Marceline's name to write a love letter to Bonni and in return, we will use Bonni's name to write Marceline a letter!" Marshall said.

"But wouldn't be a little awkward for the both of them?" FP asked.

"Yes, but we will separate them from each other in order to avoid some unwanted circumstances." Marshall said.

All of them chuckled evilly and they didn't notice that everyone in the cafeteria were staring at them like they're some creepy humans or something.

***FLASHBACK BETWEEN MARCELINE AND LUKA***

"Marceline, I have loved you, but you should understand that you and me can't be together." Luka said.

"I guess, it's time for you to know that I'm in love with someone else too." Marceline said.

Luka giggled and said.

"Marceline, please forgive me but Gakupo will take me back to Japan and there I will continue my studies, but I can still communicate to you through letters." Luka said.

"Sure thing but only as friends." Marceline smiled.

"Yes, as friends." Luka said as she hugged Marceline.

"Hey Marceline." Luka said as she freed herself from her hug.

"Yes?" Marceline answered.

"I'm going to sing a song for you, so can you please play these chords?" Luka said as she gave Marceline some notes.

"Sure thing, take your time." Marceline said as she started strumming her bass.

Then Luka started singing.

_The first kiss tasted like tears.  
It was like the love in dramas.  
As if waiting for the right moment, the departure bell rang._

_A winter wind brushes my cheek.  
So I blew on my hands and rubbed them together.  
The city is lighted by an illumination, as if magically casted.  
And made the naked trees sparkle._

_I just couldn't say it.  
My feelings I kept inside.  
This is what I've decided to do.  
It's alright, I won't look back so_

_Thank you, goodbye.  
A bitter sweet unrequited love.  
If I stopped moving now, I might think back to our past, so...  
Thank you, goodbye.  
I won't cry at all.  
The moment I thought that,  
Softly, the snow began to fall, so flowingly.  
When I touched it, it dissolved and disappeared._

Marceline stopped strumming her bass when she realized her Luka's boyfriend was there smiling.

"It's time to go." Gakupo said.

"Good bye Luka, Have fun." Marceline smiled.

Luka smiled back and in a matter of minutes she boarded her boyfriend's car and she was gone, _just like that._

And at that time, she felt a little pain and at the same time JOY.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

***END OF FLASHBACK***

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N- sorry for the VERY LATE UPDATE! And I made it long just for you guys! I hope that I didn't left a very huge plot hole guys. **


	11. So it begins

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is ready for their classes, except for Bubblegum and Marceline.

They were in the Editing Room.

"Hey Peebs, should I delete this scene?" Marceline asked as she pointed out the computer's screen.

"No it'll be okay." Bubblegum smiled.

"Okay then."

And an awkward silence fell into them.

Then someone knocked the door.

"Hello?" A man asked.

"Oh it's him. Please come in!" Bubblegum said.

And there came into their view. Megurine Luki.

"Hello Sir, what can we do for you?" Bubblegum asked.

"Only Marceline, Ms. Abadeer, I believe that this letter belongs to you." Luki said as he grabbed a piece of paper then gave it to Marceline.

"Cool, thanks bro." Marceline said.

"Sure thing, send me your reply after that letter." Luki said as he waved goodbye and closed the door.

"Why are you still calling him brother?" Bubblegum asked.

"Well, he wanted me too, since Luka right now is like my sis." Marceline said as she opened the pink envelope.

"Oh I see. But do you still love her?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yep." Marceline said.

"Oh." Bubblegum frowned, and looked back at Marceline to go to the nearby shelf.

"I still love her… as a friend.." Marceline assured.

Bubblegum just nod.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Where's peebows?" Marshall asked.

"She's with Marceline, they're editing the movie." Fionna answered.

"Oh cool. How about we continue our plan?" Marshall smirked.

"Not right now Marshall, we have to attend our classes first." Gumball said.

"What a drag." Marshall rolled his eyes.

"HEY!" Gumball protested.

"Yeah, it's true, it's really hard dealing with the President." Finn said.

"Okay fine. I'll let you skip class, but…" Gumball said.

"Don't worry, this plan will succeed, Fionna get to classes, and so on with the rest of you, me and Finn will deal with this alright?" Marshall winked as he kissed Fionna's forehead and ran away with Finn.

"HEY! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU MARSHALL! 120 MINUTES OF DETENTION!" Gumball yelled.

"Mr. Bubblegum! Please give us some respect, we are having our classes!" A teacher said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Ice." Gumball apologized.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey peebs? What about this?" Marceline said.

"Oh… just, well change the effects and we're done." Bubblegum said.

"Cool. Okay then." Marceline obliged.

(few minutes later)

"Hey Bonn." Marceline called out.

"Yes?" Bubblegum answered.

"Do- *sigh* do you love me?" Marceline said.

"Of course I do." Bubblegum smiled.

"Oh, well as a special someone?" Marceline asked.

"Oh." Bubblegum said.

"Well….. oh look, I'm done. Now get down there before you-woah!"

Bubblegum was climbing a ladder to the top of the book shelf when she lost her balance and fell into Marceline's body cutting her off with her last sentence.

But before they could register their position. Bubblegum was already blushing.

(**BUBBLEGUM's POV)**

What am I doing? Oh my. Oh my Oh my.

What should I do? Oh my.

I'm blushing…. Is she hurt? OH GLOB OH GLOB I'm sweating.

"Are you o—okay Marceline?" I asked her.

But she didn't answer maybe she's hurt. Oh glob I should get up.

"Don't move." She said.

WHAT?

"But why?" I asked her.

"I—I liked this position." She confessed.

I liked this position too.

I was on top of her; we were chest to chest, head to head. And my hair is flowing down into her left side.

"I'm sorry Marce." I said as I got half of my body up. And I was blushing when I realized I was still sitting in Marceline.

Marceline got up and she pushed my neck into hers.

But then suddenly, I realized that…

We were kissing.

I didn't move. I didn't know what to do. Oh glob.

OH GLOB OH GLOB

She leaned out and smiled.

"You know peebs? You tasted sweeter than before. I know that I don't have the power for you to like me back, but remember this thing. I will always love you. and if someone hurts, just call me and in a blink of an eye, I'll be crashing down like the flash, and you know the other things." She smiled.

I giggled and hugged her.

"Thanks Marceline.." I said.

She hugged me back too.

And that made my feelings for her deepen, and it made my day.

But, then again, she's making things harder.

She's a huge problem.

But I like _this _kind of problem.

(**GENERAL POV)**

Bubblegum pulled out from the hug and got up, she helped Marceline got up and they went to their respective classes after their editing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Look isn't that Peebles and Marceline?" Finn said.

Marshall pushed Finn into a corner and said.

"Maybe they're done let's go to their lockers!" Marshall said.

They ran into their lockers and put the love letter.

Marceline's love letter was covered in pink while Bubblegum's love letter was covered in purple.

"Here comes nothing. Let's go Finn!" Marshall said and they went away.

(After Classes)

Marceline didn't open her locker.

She bid goodbye to Marshall because she have to reply to Luka's letter.

"Got to go Marsh, see ya at home." Marceline said.

"Wait, you're going home already?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah. Problem?"

"Uhhh- no. Okay, take care." Marshall said as he waved goodbye to Marceline.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello sister, are you going to your locker?" Gumball asked.

"Well yes. I'm going to drop my books off then go." Bubblegum smiled.

"Hey Peebles, Hey Bubb!" Finn yelled.

"I told you Finn yelling is-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, not allowed blah blah blah" Jake joined in.

"Hello there." Bubblegum greeted.

Bubblegum opened her locker and she noticed the unusual purple letter.

"Oh.. what's that?" Marshall joined in.

"Marshall, If this is one of your games again, I am not going to play it." Bubblegum said.

"Well whoa! I don't know what you're talking about. Now give me that!" Marshall said as he grabbed the letter.

"Hey Marshall that's mine!" Bubblegum said.

"Give it to the Lady Marsh." Finn said.

"Fine." Marshall pouted.

"Can you open it?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah! OPEN IT!" Finn and Jake said in unison.

Bubblegum sighed and opened the letter.. and she was shocked when she saw the handwritings and the content of the letter. She read it first then Gumball read it and he smiled as well as Jake, Finn, and Marshall.

_Dear Bubblegum,_

_You're pretty and witty, you love spaghetti and I love Tortellini_

_You're smile can lighten up the whole room_

_But, your smile for me can lighten up the whole universe_

_You see, I have liked you since the first day I met you._

_I tried dating someone just to forget you._

_But these feelings of mine keep repeating and it grew deeper and bigger than you ever thought._

_You brighten up my day._

_Just a thought of you can send me a thousand of butterflies._

_Oh Bubblegum you have made my tummy a zoo._

_I am always true to my feelings._

_But… If you can't return this feeling, then without further ado._

_I shall stop this ever beating heart of mine, in order to stop loving you._

_And no, I don't mean death. I'll just to keep forgetting you._

_Until I found someone like you._

_And oh, I know that you're confused of who I really am._

_Just remember this._

_I have my signature smirk._

_I'm a composer_

_As well as a writer._

_I know that you're not asking but._

_I have read a lot of books about poetry._

_Even though, it's a pain._

_I'll do everything in order for my love for you not to faint._

Bubblegum snatched her love letter back from Marshall.

"Oh well, what should you do oh Bubblegum? Sweet candy princess of- OW!"

"That would suit you Mr. Abadeer, forgive me brother, But I have to go home first." Bubblegum said.

"You okay Marsh?" Finn asked.

"Yea.." Marshall answered touching is tummy.

"Hahaha! That suits you." Gumball said.

"Hey! Being punched in the belly is not alright!" Fionna said.

"Well, sorry for being optimistic." Gumball smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marceline got to her bed and continued writing the letter to Luka.

She was smiling since; she knew that Luka is happy with her boyfriend.

She read the letter that Luka recently sent to her.

_Dear Marceline,_

_ How's it going? Are you still cool? Ha-ha-ha! I just want you to know that me and Gakupo are happy with each other, and I'm having my first album, attached is the demo of my album, wish me luck that my album will be a hit! And please don't be mad but my song called 'Just be Friends' is well, dedicated to you. So please forgive me. And oh I wish you luck to Bonnibel also! Take care always."_

_Pink Locks_

Marceline kept smiling.

"She's never changed." Marceline said.

And she went writing down her letter to Luka

_Yo Pink Locks,_

_ Pretty awesome with your new album, and whoa, I should be proud of myself then, I hear that your song is a number one hit there! __**SUGOI~ **__pretty amazing. Thanks for the luck that you gave to me, it kinda helped me in raising my confidence. So err- __**DOMO ARIGATOU GOUZAMISU! **__I hope that I said it right, attached below is a picture of my friends. They wanted to say Hi too! Good luck with your relationship and studies!_

_Vampire Queen _

When Marceline was done with her letter, she attached a picture and she put it in a purple envelope.

Marceline was known for using purple envelope.

"Well, another day, another day of flirting!" Marceline smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- So, sorry for the delay. I've got exaaaams!**


	12. Operation Tier WHAT?

Marceline woke up in the broad daylight

"Darn it, this early?" She groaned and went downstairs to cook breakfast, when she knocked on Marshall's room, there was no response, she opened the door, and Marshall was not there anymore.

She went to his bed and found a note on it;

_Hey Marce~_

_Won't be home till' midnight, got to do some stuff for Dad_

Marceline groaned once again by the mention of her dad. The one who ate her favorite fries UGH

She went downstairs and prepared for her _special class/es_

Yes, Special Class/es it depends on Marceline's attendance on her every subject since she tend to skip class, the Principal gave her a special program so that she will not cut class anymore.

She wore an orange shirt with a design of a chibi dinosaur and a grey skinny pants, with an orange hi-cut, along with her black shoulder bag, She let her hair flow freely and she went to school with a toast on her mouth.

When she arrived at school, she went to her locker and found a mysterious pink envelope, she smirked at it, and she threw it at the trash can. _No one will fool me again._

She went to her classroom, and sat on the teacher's table, she stared at the ceiling and she didn't notice that her teacher was coming.

Marceline was caught offguard when the teacher said "Marceline…I believe that a table is not used for sitting."

Marceline stared at the teacher and didn't realize it was Bubblegum, she fell on the table with a flustered expression, Bubblegum giggled and Marceline blushed furiously.

"What are you laughing at?" Marceline pouted and Bubblegum offered her hand up, but Marceline refused, she stood up and took her seat. Bubblegum smiled at Marceline who seems to be embarrassed and said "Greetings Marceline, I am here to be the substitute teacher of Sir Simon, because he was off to some sort of vacation. And so, I'll be teaching you the fundamentals of Science and its branches."

Marceline rolled her eyes, she didn't focus on Bubblegum's words, she focused on Bubblegum…..

She stared at her the whole time and Bubblegum blushed furiously.

"And we're done." Bubblegum said.

"But we're not even dating." Marceline smirked.

Bubblegum blushed and said "We're done about our class silly."

"So we're dating?"

"Whaaaaa-"

Bubblegum giggled and Marceline did the same, and then an awkward silence fell into them

"So… you tend to use purple envelope right?" Bubblegum asked.

"Yeah… why'd you ask?"

"It-s…." Bubblegum was cut off when Gumball interrupted them

"IT'S MY TIME TO TEACH MARCELINE HOW TO COOK RICE!" He shouted.

"Dude, you don't have to yell." Marceline said.

"I'm sorry, forgive me for such action, I am here again, to teach you the basic ways on how to cook rice, so, Bubblegum…" Gumball smiled.

Bubblegum stepped out of the way and went out.

"See you after your special classes Marceline." Bubblegum smiled and went out.

Marceline nodded and gave Gumball a death glare.

"Why are you here? You're not that intelligent to be a substitute teacher." Marceline said

"I know, but I have the qualities." Gumball smirked.

Marceline rolled her eyes and said "No need for you to teach me about that, we can always use rice cooker."

"Oh no. but what if the rice cooker will be damaged?"

"Buy a new one. Duh?"

"But what if there's no electricity?"

Marceline couldn't answer.

"See? So I'll start."

After the weird lecture, Marceline was already free and went out to see Bubblegum.

She went to the Garden and she found the pink haired beauty.

Marceline ran to her and smiled "Hey Bon"

"Hello Marceline." She smiled and offered a seat next to herself.

"So, what's up for lunch?" Marceline asked.

"Well, I've got this pasta." Bubblegum said.

"Oh cool." Marceline said

"How about you?" Bubblegum asked. She stared to Marceline, and Marceline gave her a sheepish smiled.

"I—I can't cook… so, I only got these apples." Marceline blushed.

"That's unacceptable!" Bubblegum yelled

"Now stop it Bon, you're acting like our crazy teacher, Mr. **Lemongrab**" Marceline smirked

The both of them laughed and head to the nearest restaurant.

They ate and talked not until it was past 2 in the afternoon, when Bubblegum and Marceline went to the park.

"So, Bon, can I ask you something, and this time I want a real answer." Marceline stared at Bubblegum's eyes, Bubblegum blushed furiously and said.

"I- I'll try."

Marceline sighed and she took a step back and faced another direction. "You'll never change huh? It's always been the same, you being so dense and everything else. I - I'll never assume anymore."

"What are you talking about Marce—"

"Just… I leave you here, I have to go. See you on Monday…." Marceline left Bubblegum without facing her or looking at her and walked away.

Bubblegum was left there standing.

Xox

Meanwhile, there were three boys who were spying on the two girls.

"Glob, what is going on?!" Finn asked. Who was hiding in the bushes

"Don't know but it looks like it's been fatal." Jake said.

Marshall nodded in approval, but the three of them yelped when Bubblegum shocked them by a simple "What are you doing?"

The four of them (Finn, Jake, Marshall, Bubblegum) went to the stall who was selling crème pie and ordered one for each.

"So, Marceline looks upset." Finn said.

"Yeah…" Bubblegum said.

"What happened? I thought that the two of you are happy together." Marshall said.

"Well, she seems upset about me." She said.

"And?" Jake wanted her to continue.

"It's about… she wanted to ask me something, and then I responded I'll try, and then she went like that." Bubblegum said.

"You're an idiot." Marshall said.

Bubblegum furrowed her eyebrows on Marshall

"No offense but I agree with Marshall." Finn said.

"Yeah, the same goes for me." Jake said. Bubblegum stood up and stiffened her pink skirt, along with her purple blouse.

"Where are you going Peebs?" Finn asked.

"I'm just going to talk to _some girls."_ Bubblegum said and waved them goodbye.

"What's wrong with us?" Jake asked.

"Dude we're men…" Finn said.

Jake nodded and ordered another crème pie.

Bubblegum called Fionna, FP, and Lady for some sleep over, and then LSP came along.

They were in Bubblegum's bedroom and they talked about boys…. Suddenly LSP started asking questions.

"So I heard that you're going out with Jake?"LSP asked Lady

Lady giggled and nodded her head, LSP started talking about her and Brad suddenly, they noticed that Bubblegum was crying.

"What's wrong?" Fionna asked.

Bubblegum gave a goofy smile and said "I- I just realized that….. I'm really in love with Marceline."

LSP was shocked and hugged Bubblegum "Girl I'm so proud of you! Actually, I'm a fan of Bubbline."

"What?!" Bubblegum asked.

"Wait, you don't know?" Fionna asked.

"I certainly don't."

"It's about you and Marceline silly, others call your love team, Sugarless Gum." Lady said

"But why Sugarless Gum?" Bubblegum asked.

"Can you remember Marceline's song called I'm Just Your Problem? It was the song when Ash stole your shirt and other important items, and you—"

"I know that."

"And well, she stated on her song that she's not made of sugar, so that's why she's Sugarless and well, Gum… for Bubblegum." LSP said.

"I see, but…. Is that love team that you're calling is popular?" Bubblegum asked

"Like Glob yes! I even got the premium membership! Me and the Fionna, LR, Finn, Jake, FP, Gumball, and Marshall got one! Don't forget to count Cake too!" LSP Said.

Bubblegum blushed furiously. _What the lump are they thinking? Making a fan club…_

"Lady, can you do me a favor?" Bubblegum asked.

Lady nodded and Bubblegum said "Call the others for a meeting, except for Marceline."

Lady nodded and in a matter of minutes everyone was there, Finn, LSP, Jake, Lady, Fionna, FP, Cake, Gumball, Marshall Lee.. except for Marceline.

"So, I called you here to help me with my mission." Bubblegum said.

"And what mission is it?" Gumball asked.

"**OPERATION TIER 15 WITH MARCELINE ABADEER."**

**I'm going to leave you hanging on the edge again… you can hate me for that. :) and oh, if you'll kill me for updating sooooooooooooo DARN LATE, please don't kill me, I still have to finish all of my stories. HAHAHA :DD**


	13. Horseback Riding Incident

"Operation what?!" Gumball shouted, Bubblegum nodded and Marshall smirked.

"Oh cool, Tier 15, let's do that!" Marshall said, raising his fists in the air.

Finn stood there along with FP who doesn't have any clue what they're talking about.

"Ah, guys, what's Tier 15? Can I and FP do that too?" Finn asked.

Jake's eyes widened and said "We've got to talk about this… privately."

The three of them went out..

"I do not agree with this Tier 15, Bonnibel Bubblegum.. you are TOO YOUNG for this!" Gumball said.

"Me and Marceline did that, like ages ago." Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

Gumball's mouth was wide open.

"You didn't know? Oh Bubba." Marshall laughed.

"Hey, LSP! Are you alright?" Cake asked LSP who was idly standing when Bubblegum said that they should do the Tier 15.

"Hey!" Fionna waved her hands in front of LSP but she just stood there, eyes were sparkling like diamonds.

"I believe that in that stance, she's imagining something." Marshall smirked, as he slowly went to LSP and shook her.

Then LSP came back to her senses and she shivered "THE BUBBLINE FEELS~~ THEY ARE KILLING ME!"  
Bubblegum raised an eyebrow and said "The Bubbline feels?"

"You'll understand when you get in to the fandom my friend." Fionna said as she patted her back.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Bubblegum said.

"But—I wouldn't approve of this Tier 15." Gumball said.

Bubblegum nodded and said "Well yeah, I shouldn't do that, sorry."

Marshall went out and said "You have to fix your relationship with Marcy, or else she'll find someone new, and then again you'll be left out. Just call me if anything happens, I'm so tired. Well, later!"

"Well, I'm sure we can do something that can help you out with Marceline." Fionna said, then she sat on Bubblegum's bed.

"Can you sing?" Cake asked Bubblegum.

"Well.. I can, but I'm not that good." Bubblegum said.

"Well that's good!" Gumball said, slamming his fist on his other hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Marceline likes music, maybe you can sing something to her and whoosh!" LSP said.

"Hmmm. That's a good idea." Bubblegum smiled.

"I told you!, wait.. where's Finn and the others?" LSP asked

At their cue, Finn and FP came back… both faces were furiously blushing

"WE WOULDN'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT!" FP and Finn said in unison.

Bubblegum chuckled and said "We will not do that, silly."

"Oh.." Finn said.

FP nodded and asked "So, what are your plans? I mean I'm pretty sure you figured something out."

"Yes, Well, I guess singing to Marceline is not a bad thing."

FP nodded and continued "Then what song should you sing?"

Bubblegum sat next to Fionna and said "I do not know."

"Well that's a problem." Jake joined them in.

* * *

**IT's** a sunny Monday morning, Marceline Abadeer woke up early than her usual routine, she went again to the kitchen and found Marshall who was busy preparing for breakfast.

"Oh, you're early." Marshall said as he put flip the pancakes.

"Well, yeah. I don't know why, but I'm stinking like fish, I have to bath first, you should be sure that those pancakes will be smoking delicious, just like Jake's." Marceline said as she waved off and went to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll do my best. Tch. Always the slave driver." Marshall said.

* * *

**MARCELINE'S POV**

Marshall got home late last night, I wonder what happened to him? He so lively today. Oh well, maybe he's inspired or something. But I wouldn't mind, as long as the pancakes that he makes would be so damn delicious.

Well, my bath was smooth and warm, after that I went to wear my uniform.

UGH. This uniform.

Well, I wore our school blouse, with our matching tie, then instead of school shoes, I wore it in my sneakers. Then I'm off to the kitchen, I saw Marshall in the table, he wore the school uniform and with his red sneakers and black varsity jacket.

"Ugh ew. You wear that king of Jacket too?!" I said, as I sat down.

"What?! What's the problem with that?! I wouldn't mind what the others think, as long as I'm hot, and I'm a real varsity player so I have the rights to wear this kind of jacket." Marshall said as he got up and went to the front door.

"I'll be off first, Bubba wants to see me."

Well, here I am again, taking my breakfast, all alone. Thank you very much Marshall.

I tasted the pancakes and they're quite good, I should thank him for this breakfast.

After I ate breakfast, I went to get my bag and lock all of the doors, then went out.

After that I slowly walk to the school, and my thoughts are drifted to Bonnibel.

Yes, Bonnibel. I don't know why but, my feelings for her are more well, passionate. I don't know why but I guess I'm back in the business, being in love with her.

I smiled and I slowly sang while walking, with matching tiptoeing

_Oh it's you who have stolen my heart_

_And my weakness is your strongest part.._

_I could write a million songs to say how I feel_

_Cause I felt it from you and you know that it so real._

I stopped singing when everyone was staring at me, I smiled at them and all of them blushed.

Gosh, am I really that pretty? I mean, I could own the world just by winking, well I shouldn't do that, I have my very own world, and that world is Bonnibel Bubblegum.

I smiled and went inside the school, and when I was in the hallway, I walked at the center, and as usual, I would be greeted by some fan boys and fan girls, I have heard about this Bubbline thingy or that Sugarless Gum, I really wanted to see club members but all of them would avoid me, because they're too shy. How sweet, but I wouldn't mind, as long as I can have my own privacy then I'm cool with that.

I came in the classroom and saw Bubblegum and Fionna talking, the both of them seem serious, oh well. It's not the time for my daily flirting yet, and I'm not in the mood so I sat in the front row and waited for our teacher to come.

* * *

**BUBBLEGUM'S POV  
**I was busy staring at the window, I don't really know why, and Fionna was talking about something.

Then suddenly, she whispered to my ear "Marceline's here."

My blood started to pump to my head, and my face was red like tomatoe.

Fionna laughed hard at me and Marceline who sat at the front seat stared at us, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"She smiled at you~" Fionna teased, I glared at her and she went off.

I stared at her and it went on like forever.

Then our teacher came in, he was explaining about the fair and oh man, Marceline and her band will perform, so it means, Keila, Guy and Bongo will be here… the three that I mentioned were from different schools, that's why we seldom see each other. After the explaining, we went off to our GYM class. And I hate gym class, because I don't have any stamina to do such things, I am a healthy person but my body is weak when it comes to this kind of thing. Well, oh wait.. Marceline is my gym partner! This is gonna be awkward

I sighed and went to the changing area, I changed to my P.E and I saw Marceline waiting for me in the door way.

"So, how's my pink princess?" She smiled at me, I blushed and said "I'm not your Princess, silly."

She giggled and said "You look pretty in your hair today." I stared at wall and said "I don't need any of those compliments Marceline, It won't help me in passing P.E"

She laughed and said "I'll help you don't worry, I'm your partner, so just trust me." She grabbed my hand and we ran off to the field.

When we arrived at the field, the teacher started calling our name and said "Okay so since all of us are here, let me tell you that Ms. Marceline Abadeer will be guiding you and teaching you for this time only, because I have to go, so Ms. Marceline, I trust you." The teacher looked at Marceline with her sharp eyes, meaning that she doesn't trust Marceline, who would trust Marceline anyway? I don't mean it in a bad way, but sometimes, she would make fun of people because she has the power, but in the end, she would do everything to be forgiven, and that's one of the reasons, why I fell in love with her.

I was cut off with my thoughts when Marceline called me saying "Hey Bon! Can you join Cinnamon's team? They're lacking one person."

I nodded and I positioned myself, and I hesitated when the game was Dodgeball.

I looked at Marceline and she was smirking at me, SHE WAS SMIRKING! THAT MARCELINE!  
Then the game started, I was at the back and I was afraid to be hit by that orange ball.

As the balls flew by, the only remaining person is me, and my enemy was oh man… ASH

That guy really hates me, since I reported him to the Principal and he was suspended for like 5 months.

Then Marceline whistled, we looked to her and she said "This game is draw. Let's play another game!"

Ash threw the ball to Marceline and since Marceline is too awesome, she got the ball by her right hand and said "What do you want, eh Ash?"

"What I want? WHAT I WANT?! Is for us to have a racing!"

Ash is known as one of the most feared devils in our school, especially with his horse riding techniques.

"Okay then, what kind of racing?" Marceline said with her sarcastic voice.

"Horseback, and the lucky winner will have Bubblegum's kiss." Ash said.

Marceline didn't respond for a minute and said "Sure, why not? Everyone wants to kiss Bubblegum right?" All of the people in the field were squirming, probably those Bubbline shippers.

I blushed furiously, and I was stunned.

"Hah. Very well then, let's do this!" Ash said.

All of us followed and went to the sides, Marceline and Ash went to get their horses, I'll just have to make sure Ash won't play any dirty tricks, so I called Jake and Marshall.

We were on the sides, and Marshall and Jake were securing Marceline's safety and their eyes are open for any dirty tricks.

"The first one to arrive at the finish line wins; you'll just have to travel with your horses, and travel through the whole school, and oh.. You should make sure that Mr. Luki won't see you or else, we'll be all dead." Marshall announced.

Ash was wearing his horseback riding uniform, while Marceline was still in her P.E uniform with matching checkered polo and her signature smirk.

And then Marshall whistled, the racers went off, and I was really worried for Marceline, I looked back to Marshall and I saw them talking to each other, I saw Jake calling someone, and Marshall was riding a horse, he seems to be following the both of them.

Oh well, I'll just hope that nothing happens, between them.

But…. Then, I realized… Ash is up to something again..

* * *

**MARCELINE'S POV**

I'll just have to show this Ash who's the real boss is.

As expected, I was the lead, I looked back to him and he was smirking, I didn't really mind, since before the race, Marshall said to me that they will be around if something happens, I turned to the Science Building and continued riding my horse, then I looked back and Ash was not in my back any more, I grabbed my phone while the horse was still running and dialed Marshall's number.

"What is it?" Marshall said.

"Ash is gone, he's not following the track, do you know where he is?" I asked him

"No, I do not, I'll call you back, I have to ask Jake about this." I nodded and dropped the phone.

I went forward and out of nowhere, Ash and his horse jumped from the second floor of an abandoned building, and me and Ash are on the same league.

Then he bumped me using his shoulders, I was lucky I maintained my balance, but he kicked me on my side, making me fall, and when I was falling, my head, my beautiful head bumped in first before my body.

And minutes passed, I can't move, my body was all numb… My view went blurry and I saw Marshall on his horse, along with Gumball…. And that's all I can remember.

* * *

**A/N- OH MY! WHAT HAPPENED?! MARCELINE! Okay, so I cut you off again. Sorry~ MEH. Ilovemyreaders and so please don't hate me for updating so late, yes.. because I want to have the climax of all climax in this story so yeh. More power and I love you all!**


	14. Amnesia!

I was walking outside Marceline's room, pace by pace, my right hand was on my forehead as I walk unconsciously. Who the hell pulled Marceline off the horse? Maybe Ash? But Ash wasn't there, I asked the guards but they didn't see him. But Marshall did. Finn and Jake along with MoChro are investigating about Marceline's incident.

I sighed, I sat down on the seat outside Marceline's room.

Jake,Fionna,Lady,Cake and Gumball were there. I gasped, when I felt a hot cup on my cheeks, oh it's just Marshall Lee.

"How's it goin? Eh Sherlock?" he asked me. I took the good old Starbucks coffee he offered.

"I don't know, so many mindgames are playing in my head." I said, he sat next to me.

"You should know that no matter what happens, me and the gand will be always there for you and Marce." he said as he patted my shoulder, forgetting everything that has happened to us. I mean, the past... Where me and Marshall pretended to be like lovers in order for Marceline and Fionna to be jealous and all of those stuff.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, then I gave him a faint smile, which he returned with a reassuring one.

"How long has it been?" He asked me, as he relaxed his back on the chair, and his head is faced on the ceiling.

"A week and a half. She's been in coma for that long, but her vital signs are fine. Maybe it's because of her hit in the head." I said, as I faced the ceiling, the ceiling seems so interested to stare or watch at the moment.

"What would you do if Marceline would wake up and then she'll forget everything?" he asked, actually I was preparing for that... But I am not ready to face her.

"I've been thinking about that too. But no worries, I know that Marceline is strong, she will never forget us.. Or me." I said, with an immediate smile.

"Oh, so that's what it is. Getting confident eh?" He smirked then he looked into me, I reverted my blue eyes into his red ones and I grinned.

"I know that I am right."

"I know that."

"Yeah, you know that." I said, as I rested my head on his shoulder. Marshall is just like a brother to me.

"Can you still Luka?" he asked me.. Oh her.. that pink haired girl, or she called herself the "Pink Locks" I don't really know but Marceline **just **accepted their feelings and well they broke up later, Megurine Luka.. she knows how to sing, perfect body, and she's intelligent too. That Japanese girl who stole Marceline from me.. Even though, she's not mine... **yet.**

"Yeah. I can... That Japanese girl.. how is she?" I asked, faking my enthusiasm.

"Nah. Marceline told me that she became popular 'cause she joined this Vocaloid Band." he said, with no interest of the topic, in the back of my head, I'm really happy that Marshall doesn't like her. Well, he likes her to be Marceline's friend, but not a lover.

"She's coming back.. to visit Marceline."

I nodded, I don't really care anyway, Marceline doesn't have any feelings for her... right?

I sat up when Gumball got out of the room and said

"MARCELINE'S AWAKE!".

* * *

I groaned, I woke up when I felt a huge pang on my upper head, not in the forehead but in my head.

"Uhhhhh where am I?" I asked, I sat up as I rubbed my forehead.

"Marceline, can you remember me?" A girl with a blonde hair asked, she wore this blue hoodie and a blue skirt.

"Marceline, can you hear me?" a girl with a blonde hair asked, but a little darker, she has this black sharp eyes, along with a white shorts and a pink scarf under her scarf is a yellow blouse.

Then a pink haired guy went outside yelling "Marceline is awake."

I don't really know what she meant, or that man meant. Yes I am awake... And I do remember them.. Well not exactly, there's only this one girl that I can remember... A girl named... **Megurine Luka**

* * *

**Author's Message : hey guys, sorry if it took long for me to update, I kinda... Uhhh forgot this fic. Forgive me! Tomorrow is a new chappie I swear Im going to update like heck. Im already finished writing. So yeah. Keep updated alright? And thanks for the reviews couldnt done it without you. And keep em coming, :)**


	15. END

**Author's Message : Before you read this, gosh.. I was really flattered with your reviews guys, I mean really. IT'S REALLY AWESOME WRITING THIS STORY WITH YOU GUYS! I MEAN.. gosh I'm gonna cry now. *sniff *sniff, and this will be the last "twist" of the whole "Pink Love Letter" story, so please enjoy! And for the past six months, my days here in Fanfiction, as the author of this story.. it's been awesome. And I promise to continue awesome, and fantabolous Bubbline stories! THANKS AGAIN! *sniff**

"Marceline?!" I asked, as I immediately scurried my way to her room, I looked to her, her eyes were redder than before, and her forehead has bandages, sitting up and she stared to me wide eyed.

"Huh?" She said.

I looked to Fionna who has the same expression just like everyone; confused.

All of us were confused, like what the glob happened to her? We're really worried at the moment, and we just can't believe that Marceline… can't remember, I was really expecting this to happen, I talked to the doctor about her condition before she woke up, and he said that she will have amnesia, but she can still remember but only her childhood days.

And I sighed, I sat down on of the couch on Marceline's room as I rubbed my forehead, I just can't believe it.. it really happened, Marceline can't remember us… me. I stared to her, but she's not staring to me anymore, she's talking to Marshall Lee.

The situation was really blurry… Marshall's been shaking Marceline yelling to her that she should remember everything, Fionna, Gumball and Lady are stopping Marshall from panicking, she might hurt Marceline, while Marceline was motionless, looking to her brother like she's confused or something, while me? I just stared to her wondering.. why she can't remember me.. Tears were falling to my cheeks at the moment, I just.. I just can't believe it and to make matters worse.

"Where's Luka?" she asked

I shook my head, while my hand is on my forehead, Why is it that Luka is the only one she can remember.. I hid my hands on my face and I started sobbing, Marshall sighed, as he was hopeless he sat in a corner and cried, Fionna and Lady went to me and they started rubbing my back as they comfort me.

Gumball stood there, as she stared to Marceline's red eyes, which Marceline returned.

"Where's Luka?" she asked again, Gumball glanced at me and he stared to Marceline, that death stare.. I mean, death glare.

"Where is Megurine Luka?! I need to talk to her like, right now!" she yelled to Gumball, Cake who was backing Marceline down, struggled, Marceline wiggled in order for her to let go, but Cake didn't, Gumball walked to Marceline and… slapped her.

My eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing?! Do you think that this is funny? Eh Marceline?! DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS A JOKE? How in the glob can you not remember her?!" Gumball yelled, as he pointed at me, Marceline glanced to me for a moment and said

"How can I not? Is there a difference between that? I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! MARSHALL! WHAT IS HAPPENING OVER HERE?!" Marceline yelled back, Marshall covered his face by his hands.

I just can't believe it. What in the glob did I do to make this happen? I shouldn't have agreed to their little racing, the tension in the room became higher when Luka came, along with her brother.

"Marceline!" Luka said, as she went to hug Marceline, which Marceline returned.

"Luka! Why is it that these people keep bothering me? They're forcing me to remember everything!" She said, as she let go of the hug and stared to Luka, Luka's face became dumbfounded, she glanced to me with a confused look, and I nodded.. I know what she meant.

"What happened to her?" Luka asked me, Marceline's asleep for now.. After Luka came, she took care of Marceline and everyone was advised to go home or go to school, we've been taking care of Marceline for a long time now. But with her memories lost.. everything is not the same anymore. The two of us are alone right now, inside Marceline's room, on her couch, sitting side by side.

"I don't know… she was in a horseback riding race when she fell to her horse, and then like that.. she fell head first and then she's been in coma.. And when she woke up.. She can't remember a thing." I said, as I shrugged my shoulders.

Luka nodded, and then she continued "Then why is it that the only one she can remember is me? And her family.. And her old friends?"

I nodded in a "NO" way, then I said "That's still a mystery, I have talked to the doctor about it and he said that he'll investigate about it too."

She took my right hand and said "Bubblegum, forgive me for causing you such heartache."

I tilted my head to her confused.

"I mean… I know that you're hurt because of Marceline's memories, forgive me. Really, maybe it's because she remembered our little date when we were young." Luka smiled, and followed by a soft giggle.

"What do you mean by that?"

Her giggle stopped and said "When I was 8 years old, I met Marceline through our parents, Marshall wasn't able to meet me because he was with his mom at that time, our fathers met and at that time, I was busy riding my bicycle along with Marceline, but as stupid as I can be… I rode in the middle on the street, Marceline who was walking in the sidewalk saw the car and pushed me off, and she was bumped by the car, making her hit the pavement, and… after that she had a brief trauma about it. Making her forget about me and my family's business to hers. And that's why… I idolized her, and… that's one of the reasons I sent her my **Pink Love Letter **I didn't expect that she would come though."

I nodded, now I know about Luka's real feelings.

"SO, what are your plans right now?" I asked her, at this moment.. Luka needs to solve things, she's the only one who can help Marceline remember everything, since Marshall is still hurt about Marceline's actions. About forgetting her friends.. and me.

"I—I don't know." Luka said, letting go of my hand, and she glanced to Marceline who's silently sleeping.

"Hmm. If we can't help her recover her memories, she should recover her own." I said, and it's the truth, if she can't do it with our help, then she should do it by her own. I know that I'm being bad or harsh but it's the reality, she lost her memories.

"Are you okay? You seem pale." Luka said, as she held my forehead.

I nodded "I'm just tired with thinking, that's all." I said, she nodded and looked to me with pure concern and pity

"You're hurting yourself, you need to rest." She said, she stood up and took a pillow and a blanket, she positioned the pillow and she laid me down, then she covered half of my body with a blanket, then she smiled "Don't worry, we'll find a way to recover her memories, but you need to rest. Please."

I nodded and said "Thanks, Luka.." then I fell asleep, leaving the reality behind with a tear coming down from eyes.

I woke up, feeling the ray of the sun to my eyes, then I looked to Marceline's bed… she's not there anymore, then I sat up… and then I saw her from the bathroom, she stared at me, like she's trying to remember, still sitting up I stared to her, hoping she can remember me.

"You—what are you doing here?" she asked me, as she walked to me and sat on the seat next to the sofa, with her right arm covered with bandages and her neck still covered with bandages.

"I'm an old friend of yours.. tell me, what are the things that you can remember?" I asked her, as I faced her.

"My childhood years, that's all.. and everything is blurry to me.. I don't know." She said, with her confused voice.

"I see." That's the only words that I can say at the moment..

"hey can you do me a favor?" she asked me, I raised my eyebrows and she continued "Can you introduce yourself to me? Maybe I can remember something.."

I nodded and I gave her faint smile "I am Bonnibel Bubblegum, one of your best friends in school, we've been friends since you started I mean.. we started high school, you've been—I mean.. We started in a movie once, I always help you with your assignments.. " I said, but she cut me off when she said "Are we involved in a romantic way?"

I giggled, I really want to say yes.. but there's never been "us" .."Uh, no… we're just friends that's all. Why'd you ask?"

She blushed at my question and said "Nothing… I'm sorry for forgetting you." She said, I smiled to her like it was all nothing, but.. I'm just keeping the pain inside of me.

"Bubblegum." She called, and this is one of the things that hurt me the most.. she's the only one who called me Bonni..

"Ye-yes?" I said, as I restrained the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry." She said again, but with a different approach, she took my hand.. and she stared at me wide eyed.

"Is there a problem, Marceline?"

"Can—Can I hug you?" she blushed, I nodded and I spread my arms, which she immediately accepted it by hugging me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, chuckling.

"Why is it that.. you're so familiar? There's something… there's something…that I want from you.." she said, she almost said in a whisper, I hugged her back, she's getting close to remembering me.

"Marceline… please remember me." I said, almost in a whisper, and tears were starting to flow from my eyes again.

"I-" she said, breaking off the hug, we stared at each other… then she held my chin up as she leaned slowly, and our lips touched.

She leaned out and smiled "Bonni…."

I smiled widely as she said my name..

"You just got trolled."

NO

FREAKING

WAY

And by that, everyone came in and they started shooting me with those "You just got trolled" eyes and smirked, even Luka is raising and grinning at me.

"YOU IDIOT?! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" I YELLED as I stormed my way off the room, my face is red just like a ripe tomato.

It's been 7 month since I was discharged from the hospital, Luka returned to Japan and all of us are happy, Ash got what he deserved and move out from the school to another country called Pokemon? Nah. Who cares, he renamed his self to Ash Ketchum and all of those stuff.

And after that mini-incident at the hospital, Bonni's been avoiding me. YEAH. SHE IS.

So I decided to fix everything up with the help of my awesome friends.

I hid under the bushes when I saw Gumball leading Bonni to the garden.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Bonni asked as she carried her huge chemistry book and her little pink shoulder bag, along with her is a pink envelope

"YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" Gumball yelled as he ran away, I got out of the bush and gave her a goofy smile, she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Bon." I said, as I blushed, then I reverted my eyes to the ground.

"Sorry? For what?" she asked me, with I'm starting to miss her voice..

"For fooling you."

"What's done is done." She said

"But you're not forgiving me."

"I just did."

I nodded, I smirked at her and I signaled them to come, Marshall, along with Fionna, Cake, Lady, Finn and Jake arrived, I too Bonni's hand and we went to the fountain near the garden, they followed and sat on the edge of the fountain, Bonni gasped when she saw a white piano in the middle of the garden, I eld her to it and we sat on the chair, facing the piano, and we sit.. side by side, then I started playing.

_Notice me__  
__Take my hand__  
__Why are we__  
__Strangers when__  
__Our love was strong__  
__Why carry on without me___

_Everytime I try to fly I fall__  
__Without my wings__  
__I feel so small__  
__I guess I need you baby__  
__And everytime I see__  
__Your in my dreams__  
__I see your face__  
__Its haunting me__  
__I guess I need you baby___

_I make-believe__  
__That you are here__  
__Its the only way__  
__That I see clear__  
__What have I done__  
__You seem to move on easy___

_Everytime I try to fly I fall__  
__Without my wings__  
__I feel so small__  
__I guess I need you baby__  
__And everytime I see__  
__Your in my dreams__  
__I see your face__  
__Your haunting me__  
__I guess I need you baby___

_I may have made it rain__  
__Please forgive me__  
__My weakness Caused you pain__  
__And this song's my sorry___

_At night I pray__  
__That soon your face will fade away___

_Everytime I try to fly I fall__  
__Without my wings__  
__I feel so small__  
__I guess I need you baby__  
__And everytime I see__  
__You ruin my dreams__  
__I see your face__  
__Your haunting me__  
__I guess I need you baby_

While singing, I stared to her blue eyes and smiled at her, while she stares at me wide eyed.

After singing, I stopped playing the piano and said "I know that I have been a fool for not admitting my feelings, but now.. I am brave enough to tell you that.. Bonnibel Gumball-Bubblegum, I love you."

I noticed that she started crying and she hugged me "Idiot. Idiot! Idiot!" she said as she gave light punches to my shoulders.

"Yeah, I've been an idiot for loving you." I smiled to her as I let go of the hug.

"You should know that… I love you too" she said, my heart keeps beating faster as she pouted and looked to me.

"Oh yeah? so what are we now?" I asked her, as I smiled at her and held her hands.

"We? We're… girlfriend-girlfriend." She said, as she blushed furiously.

"What? We're just girlfriend-girlfriend? How about a married couple? I mean.. my things are in the front door of your house right now! And- for the past three month, you've been living alone right?" I smirked, as I leaned my face to hers.

"Yeahh. Wait. Your things?!" She said, as she leaned out, trying to avoid my head.

"OH, Yess. So we're married couples right now?" I asked her, still smirking.

"This is not a formal way to propose, and we just got together!" she said, still blushing.

"SO you're calling this unformal? You're so mean… wait." I said, I let go of her hand and Marshall threw me a small box, I smiled to him and he gave me a thumbs up.

"So…. Is this enough?" I said, as I opened the box and it revealed a sparkling ring, with an infinity sign on it.

"This maybe cheesy especially with the infinity sign on it, because Fi and the others chose this." I said, as I glanced to my friends and I continued "But no matter how cheesy this is.. This won't explain or this is not enough for me to tell or explain how much I love you Bon." I smiled to her as I took her right hand and put it to her ring finger, she smiled to me and I did the same.

"So, what are we right now?" She asked me, with her cute little voice, her light brows furrowed.

"We're infinite and no one can break us."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded "Of course, We'll make it work since we both love each other right?"

She nodded and grabbed my collar as she smacked her lips to mine.

"Hey, Marceline." She called me, our heads are forehead to forehead this time.

"Yeah?"

"**I love you, and thanks for giving me that pink love letter earlier."**

"**Sure thing…. Everything started since I got the letter right?"**

Bonni smirked and leaned out to our intimate moment saying "Bleh! You'll never return my love cause this love of mine is more than infinity!" she said, sticking out her tongue to me.

I chuckled and I stood up, following her and I said "At least... you're mine. And I am yours, right?"

She nodded and she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave my nose a peck saying "We both belong to each other, remember that."

"Yeah, I know that. Bonni."

And that's how our story ends. Oh well, do you have your own story too? I know you have…. If you still don't have, don't worry! Yours will be soon! I can assure that. Thanks for reading this little love story of us, I mean yeah! The aftermath of the story will be up to your imagination. (If you know what I mean) HAHAHA love you guys


End file.
